Welcome to a New World
by nikkychin7
Summary: So far there's a lot of OCs to SnK world, so what about SnK characters to ours? Join Meira, Kevin and the SnK gang as they discover Starbucks, McDonalds, amusement parks, cosplays, secrets and just tons of fun awaits them! Rated M for Meira's and Levi's bathroom jokes, be warned of randomness. Kind of crackish
1. Appearing in the New World

**_Welcome to a New World_**

**Practically the opposite of "Life as a Card User" when people from the SnK world gets thrown into ours. The OCs will be totally different from the other fanfic but it's basically like a sister story to it. Except for Fliegen but she'll use a totally different name: this will practically tell is what happens of the SnK gang drop in our world instead of her into their world**

**OCs are mine, SnK Isayama-sensei. Some Restaurant/Business/whatever name mine, I also don't know if some amusement parks are somewhere around the world but this is fictional so yeah... others: look at google. Uncle google knows everything :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Day One, Appearing in the New World**_

I pinned my long, black hair back into a bun, and button the top of my shirt. I swing my new black, business jacket around my shoulders nervously, and shifted my arms through the sleeves. I tugged the cravat that was hanging tightly around my neck, and patted it slightly. Afraid of ruining the perfectly knotted white cloth. I stared at my reflection down in the mirror. I gulped

"Meira, you're gonna be fine" the voice beside me said. I looked towards the door to see Kevin standing there with a smile on, "Easy for you to say, brat. At least you're not old enough to work" I grunted at him. The red haired boy smirked down at me before entering my room and bonked me on the head

"Just because I'm still in junior high school doesn't mean I can't work. Part time jobs remember?" He whined, looking at me with those big, brown eyes of his, _**"Get off, or I'll remake the court scene"**_ I lowered my voice as I glared back at him. He just chuckled before doing what he was told, "Don't go all Corporal on the new boss, ok? I don't think anyone's gonna stand the real life Levi Ackerman in this world due to his cleaning and toilet jokes"

I twitched my eye at him before sighing. I was getting a new job in a newly built game developer, but I'm merely a musician. They decided its best to hire a personal musician to make them their own OSTs, "Believe me, I will not go '_Levi'_ at the new boss. I'm a rather good actor after all" I countered his smirk with my own as I hit him on the head

"Get out, brat. Before I'm late for my debut" I said as I pulled him away from the door, "Who cares? I'm just glad I get the house all by myself" I just chuckled as I tiptoed again to pat his head. Damn his growth sprout, he's just 15 and yet he's a total giant... Well, not as tall as Murasakibara but around Midorima's height from KnB

"Come on, off you go" I shooed him away from the door as went down the stairs and grabbed a toast from the kitchen before stopping to see him wearing a smile, "Good luck in your debut, _Onee-chan_" he teased as I again bonked his head, "_Uruse, baka otoutou_" I said as I left for the company. We were staying in an two floored apartment we rented a few years ago, basically because as shitty as it sounds: our parents didn't care for us at all when we were young and we were forced to tend to each other during our supposed to be childhood

But that's a story for another time. Right now, I have to concentrate on my newest job that Zoey recommended to me. Shitty glasses was too rich for her sake! Not that I minded, but I'll admit I'm jealous of her. I have to concentrate on my job for now, so now more story telling

I don't know if I can write new music since I've been doing covers of any music I like, but my favorite band has to be Skillet because of their songs. I don't know why but I like so his that are explaining about situations like war or rebellion. My favorite out of all of their songs is Rise. Hopefully I can find my muse to make new songs if ever they need me

* * *

_**In SnK World**_

"No good. Redo all of it again, Yeager, Kirchstein" Levi said before exiting the bathroom stalls, leaving Eren and Jean alone before shutting the door, "Seriously...?" Moaned the long faced teen as Eren went to work immediately, "Just do what he says, horse face. It's better than being beaten to death" he said to his frenemy as Jean just sighed before going back to work

"But still though" he spoke out his mind, "Tomorrow's the day we'll be heading out the walls, right? To your basement if I heard that correctly" Eren just nodded as he swiped the floor with the broom he held in his hands, "Why do I have a feeling something will go wrong any minute now?" The golden haired boy could only look at his frenemy in worry

Armin said that Jeans' intuition was always correct, especially in the Battle of Trost District. He heard from his blond that if Jean wasn't there, more people would die of being eaten alive by the Titans. He can't help but also worrying about what would happen next

Back with Levi, he was in short: _pissed_ off. Why? The reason was quite simple if you look at a certain woman in front of him wearing glasses and begging him to capture new titans even though an expedition was going to take place. Hange relentlessly pestered him and Erwin about capturing new titans; the only reason she hadn't gone off on her own was their reminders about the lack of progress on Eren's abilities so she could do whatever she wants.

"Shut up, shitty glasses. Tomorrow's an expedition, you can do what you want until then" he said nonchalantly but Hange kept on pestering him, "But I can't wait until tomorrow! Please, just one four meter class Titan?" She practically begged, "No" was his final answer before leaving towards his headquarters

The woman pouted before sticking her tongue out towards the retreating corporal before she herself shut her in the lab. Oh, the experiments with Erens' DNA... She couldn't wait what she can do to him

In the training ground, Mikasa felt her spine tingled as she thought, '_Something bad is going to happen to Eren...'_ And that her Eren senses just increased tenfolds over time

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Evening**_

Everyone was having fun, maybe because they want to ease of the tension that was building, maybe they want to enjoy their last lives together with friends. Mostly, though, it was the latter for most soldiers. They were all eating and telling jokes to each other, but in the inside they were all scared shirtless

Tomorrow was the big day, the day that Erwin would capture a Titan that he suspected to be a Titan shifter. Of course, he himself didn't know how they look like but one will surely come. His intuition was never wrong after all. He had already set up some parts of his plan in the Forest of Big Trees, but was hesitant to tell his full plan to the whole Survey Corps. He suspected there were some spies among them, a pair of them to be in fact. Soon, he would know who they really are

In the new cadet table, Jean kept on tapping his fire finger at the table. He was still worried that something bad might happen to them that night, "Oi, Jean. Calm down, will you. Just have fun for today" Connie said to him, he was sitting next to the worried teen as he stuffed his mouth with a piece of roasted chicken. Sasha on the other had was eating like a barbarian

"Dunno why but cant... It's just probably me though, sometimes my brain likes to play jokes on me" he muttered before eating a slice of bread. He couldn't shake off the feeling of something was watching them, he kept on glancing around to see where it came from but nothing. Everyone was having fun still, '_I wish I have a sixth sense... But-'_ he slowly looked back without turning his head to see a dark figure sticking its head out of the far away hall

"Bingo" he smirked. He stood up before being interrupted by Armin, "Jean? Where are you going?" He asked, "No time to explain, he's running away now" with that, he sprinted out of the dining hall. His words also reached Erwin's ears as he looked at Hange, "You got it, boss. Levi, come with me" before the short man even protested, he was pulled away from his chair with Petra sighing before she followed after them. Eren and Armin followed suit, leaving the others behind. Mikasa was soon on her feet as well and chased after them. The rest of Levi's squad and the new cadets began following after Mikasa

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**With Jean**_

He saw the figure's black cloak turning towards the corner as he sprinted faster to catch him/her in the act, "Oi, wait up dammit!" He yelled towards the runner. He heard several footsteps behind him as he looked back to see some people from the dining hall approaching him, "Jean~! Caught the man yet!?" Hange yelled out as the younger boy shouted, "No but he ran this way!"

He turned left at the corridor and frowned. That way was going to the garden. He sprinted faster as he almost injure his ankle on the way there. Once he finally made it to the garden, filled with flowers and a large pond, he couldn't see anyone else until something grabbed him from behind

With Hange, "Just why the hell am I here again?" Levi mumbled as he ran side by side with the scientists, "I've been having the same feeling with Jean actually, but he just beats me to the culprit" she explained, "Lets just get this hurry up then before the foods cold" Petra said as the group ran faster towards the garden

They all stopped their tracks as they saw Jean was being held captive by the culprit him/herself, what surprised them more was that they were standing on the water, "Took you long enough..." The culprit said, voice clearly male, "Drop off Jean, stupid!" Hange said the guy who only chuckled, "With pleasure" the culprit chuckle before the water began to create a whirlpool

Petra's eyes widened, '_I could have swore that pond was shallow!'_ She thought as they all watched Jean was quite literally being dropped off towards the whirlpool as the culprit joined him. Hange and the rest of the group took a closer look at the still spinning pond

"What the fuck is that?" Was the only thing everyone thought before Eren and Armin crashed into them, causing them all to stumble forward and being sucked inside the vortex of water before it disappeared. Mikasa was the last one to arrive only to find no one was there, followed by the rest of the group that was trailing them, "What the-!?"

* * *

**_With Kevin_**

"Dammit! Stop chasing me Annie!" Kevin yelled as he played as Levi, trying to get to the blue spots to succeed the mission/expedition or whatever it's called on his Nintendo DS. Kevin had been trying to clear his head up after he read the latest SnK chapter.

He'll admit that he was quite disappointed of what Eren thinks of himself, trying to get Historia to eat him. And what was up with that Titan!? It looked similar to Grisha's and the Monkey's form. So that's the combat type Titan. That means Ymir is probably the speed type, Reiner the armored type which he guessed is probably rare because no one has seen an Armored Titan until he came

Bert was Colossal type, Annie? Skinless, he guess? Or maybe building type Titans, she had an ability to harden her skin like the wall Titans. Eren... He's a bit hard, seeing as he just goes on a rampage every once in awhile. It was then until he had heard a sound of whirling winds down stairs. He paused the game as he put it on his bed, and stood up right

'A burglar? Here?' He thought as e opened his closet to grab a metal sword that looked like ROXASS from UraBoku, as he was the one who cosplayed as Luka while a friend of his was Yuki. It was a fake sword, but sharp enough to broke a bone or two. With ROXASS in hand, he stepped out of his room and looked around to apartment.

Meira's room? Nope

Bathroom? No one

Closet? Supplies still in place so no

Living room down stairs? Six wet people dropped from a vortex, so no

Kitche- wait.. _Six wet people dropped from a vortex!?_

"Ow... What the fuck was that?" Moaned one of them as they rubbed their heads a bit from the fall. Kevin couldn't help by those people looked rather familiar... "Shit... What the hell was that fucking pond?" Moaned the person who fell third, it was then he noticed Kevin was standing with a sword. The group of six immediately stood up and took their battle stances, except for the blond who looked scared shitless. The red haired boy recognized them all

_'Eren, Armin, Jean, Petra, Hange and Levi!? Why the hell are cosplayers here!? And what was that hole that spits them out...?'_ He gripped his sword tighter as he aimed it towards them, "Why the hell are you guys here? Trying to rob me by dressing up as cosplayers?" He demanded

"Huh!? What the hell are you talking about, bastard!? You were the one who's been fucking spying on us!" The Jean look alike yelled. Kevin looked confused, "What do you mean, spying on you!? I've been in my room all day, so how the hell can I spy on anyone!?" The red hair defended, "But aren't you the one who dropped Jean into the pond back in the castle!?" Eren look alike accused him, a vein popped in his forehead as he yet again defended his innocence

"For the last fucking time, I was in my room playing-" it was when the Armin look alike interrupted him as he yelled, "Wait! Can we talk this out? We're practically unarmed right now! It'll also explain both of the stories at the same time!" The Petra look alike dropped her stance as she nodded, "Armin's right, it's best if we just talk it out" with that, everyone slowly agreed.

The Levi look alike sat on the red sofa, looking both pissed and bored at the red head who had ROXASS hanging near his waist before putting the sword away and stepped in front of him, "So... Since you're the leader because you're dressed up as the Corporal Levi Ackerman, who are you? And why are you doing here?" He asked

Everyone looked at the Levi look alike who had his eyes widened by surprised before the Hange look alike that answered, "I'm Hange! Here's Petra, Armin, Eren, Jean, and Levi. We didn't know how we got here but we fell in a pond an ended up in your house" she explained. Kevin could only blinked. Their names were SnK characters, they look like SnK caharacters, and they sound like SnK characters. Even worse, they're personality's are also the _perfect_ SnK characters

"And why should I believe that?" Kevin asked as Levi look alike said, "Because you saw us falling from a fucking whirlpool..." He said. An arrow pierced through Kevin's chest saying **"SAW IT HAPPENED"** in big, capital, bold text. He couldn't argue with that, but he still couldn't believe that these guys were the real SnK!

He had a small debate in his head before sighing, "Can't argue with that... But the problem here: do you even know where you guys are? And how can you go back home? Because from what you're saying is that... You guys are from another world"

That took the cake as everything was silent until the cadets yelled to the top of their lungs, Levi just blinked in shocked, Petra and Hange soon joining the cadets in their screaming fest, "Oi! Quite down, up there!" A voice was heard below them as they silent themselves up

"What do you mean we're from another world!?" Eren asked Kevin in desperation, "I don't know how to explain it so you guys have to ask the guy who sent you here. That's the only explanation I have from what I saw" the atmosphere was heavy as the red head gulped silently before excusing himself to make some drinks in the kitchen

"No way... Another world? How is that even possible?" Jean muttered, "I guess he really is right. Look at this thing" Hange touched the rectangular, small, thin thing in front of them, "The level of technology here is really high, I don't know what this thing is for" she said. Eren just chuckled sadly

"How are we going to get home then? I can't even imagine it myself" he mumbled. Armin was looking around the room as he scanned the new world into his head. It was true on what Hange said, the level of technology was very high. Lightings, that square thing, a box that looked funny and had a lot of buttons... It was when his eye wandered themselves towards the window as e walked towards it and looked out

He gasped slightly at the scenery. Such tall buildings! Some of them were higher than even the Colossal Titan! What surprised him most was that there was a lot of people, living their lives like the Titans had ever existed.

"I brought tea" Kevin said as he emerged from kitchen and was holding a tray of tea. The placed the plate first on the coffee table before setting the cups down and pouring the tea out of the white, ceramic tea pot, "This better not taste shitty, old man" Levi said as he poison tested some of his before drinking it fully

"Old man!? I'm 15 years old if you want to know!" Hange spits her tea towards Petra who barely avoided but managed to somehow, "What!? I thought you're like 20-30 ish!" She yelled. Kevin sighed again, "That's my sister. She's around... 28 I guess? She's currently at work now. I'm not even sure how I can convince her for you guys to stay" he said. Petra looked at him oddly

"You have a point. We can't survive here in this world. We don't have money, shelter, hell, what the hell is that square thing in front of us anyway!?" Said Jean pointing to the thing, "It's a TV, it's use for entertainment" the red head said before saying, "So you guys practically have no choice but to stay with us. I only hope my sister will allow it" a click on the door was heard as Kevin chuckled, "Well, speak of the devil. Here she comes" he sighed nervously as he hear her voice

"Damn, first day and already got a massive job from the slave-driving old man... Hey, Kevin! What do you want to eat for din-" the black haired woman paused when she saw six yet familiar characters, still slightly drenched, inside of her apartment as she looked at Kevin for an explanation, "Ah, Meira... You might want to hear what I have to say..."

As Levi watched the siblings, he could notice the their differences easily. They weren't blood related at all. The girl, Meira, her skin was completely pale and her hair and eyes as dark as night. Kevin on the other hand was a red haired, brown eyed and tanned teen.

"So basically, these guys were chasing some damned bastard until horse face here-" , "Hey!" , "- got captured by the said bastard and drowned in a fucking pond and ended here in our shitty apartment, drenched in fucking pond water and you want them to stay here because they dont know shit on how to survive in our own shitty world" she summarized, Kevin nodded nervously. Petra couldn't help but noticing that her tone and attitude was similar to Corporal Levi's somehow

"Yeah, even though we only have a small apartment. I want to help them too, maybe even looking for information on the guy that sent them here or something" he said. Before Meira could even say anything, the red haired pulled out the puppy face that she always fell for, "Kevin... Not the puppy face..." She grumbled, he kept on continuing until the former sighed defeatedly

"Argh! Alright, fine. I suppose you're right in them not surviving on their own" she said as she ruffled some of his hair. He just chuckled as a looked at them, "Now that that's settled, where's the fucking shower? I feel like a wet dog..." Levi said as the woman just pointed to the upstairs, "I'll get you clothes and some towels" Kevin said as he went at the back, leaving Meira with the others

"Mrs. Meira? May I ask you something?" Armin asked as the woman said, "You already did, but don't call me Mrs. Makes me feel like an old hag" she said, causing a few snickers from them, "I-I mean... How do you know us? And yet we've never really met before?" He asked. Meira paused as she just kept on looking at them, she didn't know herself. It's practically her brother that introduced her to them indirectly, "I just have my ways, Arlert. I just have my ways with something..."

It took quite sometime for the whole SnK gang was cleaned and wearing the new clothes that they have them. It was still odd seeing them in the real world, but they have to adjust themselves to them as well.

Petra was wearing a white shirt with some flowers at the edges and a red knee length skirt. Hange wore some green shorts with a red surfer girl picture in the front, while Armin just wore a white shirt and a pair of blue shorts

Eren's choice of clothing was a green t-shirt with a pair of brown cargo pants, Jean just stuck with a blue shirt underneath a grey jacket and some black jeans, Levi choose a red tight shirt with long sleeves underneath a black t-shirt and some black jeans

"Oh... You guys look pretty good in our clothes" commented Meira as Kevin nodded, "Yeah! You guys look great!" He said. Jean was twiddling his fingers with the jacket he wore, "You know, these are surprisingly comfortable. They didn't look like it the least" he said.

"Yeah, you'll get use to it. Meira, don't you have this big project that you said before?" Asked the red hair as Meira nodded, "Yeah, I have to change out of this shit and make some OSTs for this game called 'Lucifer's Revival' where the protagonist, man or woman you can choose, is Lucifer's reincarnation and the church who had this secret warrior organization called the 'Holy Knights' are in charge of killing him or her because of a sin they did but was actually a fraud. I need I make the OSTs sound holy and demonic. Mainly based on the Catholics and Christens" she explained

"Oh? That sounds cool, I'm definitely buying that game when it comes out" he said, "Cool, I'm leaving these guys to you then" she said, walking towards her room, "Ok- wait! Where are they gonna sleep!? We only have three bedrooms! Meira!" Her brother whined as the woman sighed

"What about Petra and Hange with me?" Meira suggested, "I don't mind" Petra said before looking at Hange, "No protest" she said happily, "Ok then, Eren, Jean and I can sleep together. That leaves Kevin and Corporal Levi" Armin said, looking slightly worried, "I'm fine with Kevin, so long as he won't be a shitty brat" he said.

"Ok, that settled it then. If you need me, I'll be working my ass off of this shit. You guys can do whatever you want here" she handed Kevin some money, "Order pizza or whatever" with that, the woman marched towards her bedroom, leaving Kevin alone with the newly dressed SnK group

"Well, since you guys don't know a thing about this world: how about learning how that thin, square thing entertain us?" Suggested the red haired, everyone just followed after as he lead them all to the couch before picking up a remote and turned on the thing, causing them to stare in astonishment

"How can you fit people inside that thing!?" Hange, Jean and Petra questioned, "It's not, actually. There's this thing called a camera-" , "C-c-cameras!? I though those are only for pictures! And they're extremely expensive in our world!" Armin said. Kevin nodded, "Yeah, that's true but nowadays people are making video cameras. Cameras that are specially design to capture motion, and almost everyone can afford them now" he explained as he changed the channel to Animax

"Oh! They're replaying Tokyo Ghoul!" He said excitedly when he recognized Kaneki was being tortured, "This is a show!?" Eren asked as Kevin was immersed in the scene immediately, "Yep, now shush will you? He's gonna put a Chinese centipede inside his ear soon!" He said before covering both of his eye with his hands while making a hole with his fingers before closing them again, "C-c-centipede!?" Petra asked

"Oh shit, that part always gets me!" And the SnK gang was then forced to watch something as horrifying as Tokyo Ghoul, and surprisingly: Levi, who had an expression no other than being pissed has showed yet another emotion: disgusted and creeped out

"Why does he wants to eat that brat?" Levi asked, "It's because he's a ghoul. Ghouls are human-like creatures that feast on humans, but they were misunderstood because they need to eat humans to survive. They can't eat human food. The problem is the the humans didn't know that and view them as monsters. Kaneki, the boy, is an artificial half ghoul where he used to be human until a ghoul's organs were transplanted in his body due to an accident" he explained, hiding away his eyes

"That's... Really messed up..." Jean commented as Kevin just laughed, "And what about you guys? From a Titan infested world that just ways to eat you alive?" , "But these ghouls look exactly like humans! There's no way to distinguish between them!" Armin said. The red haired stayed silent as he kept on watching, _'He's hiding something...'_ Thought the corporal.

He didn't know what, but his stomach was twisting, telling him to find out what he was hiding. Why though? They're from another world an yet they know who they were? "What language are they using? It sounds awfully familiar and reminds me a lot of Mikasa somehow..." Eren said as Kevin explained

"Japanese. Here, there's a lot of languages that you can speak. It's around 6.500, if I'm not mistaking" that earned him several gasps, "Meira is a genius in languages. She can speak up to 10 or 11 language, I can only speak three-" A grumble of a stomach interrupted his sentence as he looked at Hange who was clutching her tummy before saying, "I'm hungry~..." She moaned

Kevin automatically went to the drawer as he looked for something, "Ah, there we go. A menu to Pizza Hut, here-" he gave them a long menu that had pictures on them, "-you guys can order what you want except for drinks where we have it here" he said as he continued watching, leaving the SnK in a circle around the pictured menu

"From what it looks like, meat is not a rarity here" Petra said as she looked at all of the food, "Yeah... What's thing circle bread that has a lot of other food on top of it?" Armin asked, "It's called pizza, it's really delicious. Just pick whatever you want to eat so we can get it over with"

Even if he's said that, the SnK gang was quite confused on what to order, "There's just so much, I'm not sure what I'm going to eat" Jean said as he kept on looking. It was then he read, "'Big Box'? I think it's best of we just pick that since it's huge and has a lot of things inside" he said, "Best choice, cuz at this rate we're gonna die of starvation" and the corporal just had to say that

Kevin picked up his phone from his pocket which was a Samsung flippy-phone before typing in a number and called the restaurant. He can't help but wonder what kind of faces they're gonna make eating Italian food for the first time

* * *

With Meira

_I do not need to rush, towards my destiny_

_In order to control the land_

_For those I won't forgive, for those who can't stay back_

_Are welcomed to other side_

_If the world could only lift itself_

_If the gods could only make their move_

_Then the world shouldn't have fell_

_Look beyond, to the eight gates of hell-_

_And looked backed in the dark_

_The path is clear, I'm history_

_At the edge of the new age_

_The human life, a fragile life_

_To those who would rule the-_

_Rule the new age of the... Warring states_

_Destroy and burn the past, for it's no use to me_

_In order to built a new dawn_

_If you are ready, men, to bite, to fight, to war_

_Then let demon child respond_

_Without doubt, a sacrifice must be made to me, for the land itself_

_Then the mind will burst to flames_

_Believe in god, for your own salvation, then go back through the gate_

_Break down the door, to history_

_To a new age of the earth_

_With my own hands, I'll recreate-_

_Recreate the new world, using power and strength... As I see fit_

I finished singing as I strummed the old guitar that I had, it was not bad for a first timer. The personality of a demon Lucifer has to defeat in order to prove his innocence. He wants to recreate a new world by fighting off the Holy Knights and make demons, angels and humans live together in chaos. Though the story plot was quite good, I don't like the girl's design. Looks too feminine for me, so I asked to change her for me and made her look gothic a bit. I'm not sure if they would but that was just my suggestion

I laid comfortably on my white sheeted bed, sighing heavily at what my brother has gotten into. We're housing six, _SIX_, fucking characters from SnK! How the hell he managed to did that, I have no idea. And Levi looks shorter then imagined, and I was the same height as he was and I'm also short and old... Damn it

"Meira! Lets have dinner!" I heard his voice from downstairs as I forced my limbs to cooperate with me and drag myself out of bed. I was just wearing a normal black shirt with some baggy black pants. I like black ok? Even though people said its not a color

When I reached the living room, everyone was surrounding two big boxes as they devour each one of them hungrily, "I haven't had meat in a while but this taste so good!" I heard Eren muffled as he stuffed some pizza inside his mouth

"Oi, Yeager. Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting" I said as he blushed as ate in a slower pace. Man, he's fucking adorable... Mikasa's lucky to have an adorable little brother, sadly I'm stuck with an annoying one. Still, he's family so I don't mind as much as other people used to, "Pass me a pizza" I said as I sat between Hange and Jean because the were the closest to me

Kevin gave me a slice as I ate it slowly, I wasn't that hungry actually but it would be bad if I starve to death soon after, "So what did you do for the last..." I checked my watch, "Four hours?" I asked, "Watching people eating people" was Hange's answer, "Ugh! Don't remind me of that, please! I think I'm gonna throw up..." Jean moaned as he paled a lot

I chuckled. Tokyo Ghoul huh? That's pretty famous lately, other than SnK, "I see, well if you ever need anything just ask Kevin or myself. We'll try to make you feel at home" I said until Kevin interrupted, "Try... We don't know if we can actually make you feel welcome here because it's total- ow!" I bonked his head hard, silencing him

"Shut up you stupid brat. We're the hosts so we better make them comfy at least" I sighed. The boy really needs to shut his mouth up if he doesn't want me to kill him, "I really have to thank you for doing this for us, even if we did came here unexpectedly" Petra said as she looked at me

"It's not that big of a deal, Petra. I'm just doing what a person who has the brains to do stuff" I spoke as I took a bite of some nuggets, "-besides-" I looked at everyone, "If you guys were to wonder the streets, then the whole street's gonna be surrounded by fans. You guys are pretty popular here, especially you Levi" I laughed as he looked confused

"How did we become famous? We're from another world so isn't that weird?" Armin's asked. Now, how am I going to explain that they were a part of a show? It was quite hard to think of it, "Our people here remakes shows that were based on certain things like history for example. The author must've founded something from a record or book that tells you about your world" Kevin explained as Eren looked confused for a bit

"Hm, that's interesting. Where's the author now?" He asked, "He's far away from here, but he ain't dead. Just writing or drawing shit about something" I said as I took another bite of the fish and chips, "Oh yeah, Meira. My cosplay group is thinking of making a video about the corporal, but we don't have good cosplayers as him. Can-" , "I be Levi?" I finished up for him, surprising everyone, Levi especially

"Kev, the real one is here so why don't you ask him instead of me?" I questioned him. It was true though, the real one was here so why not he himself, "Because I know he'll just say '_go fuck yourself to hell'_ to me" Levi glared at the boy as he backed away from him, "And not to mention, we want him singing 'Call Your Name'. You like the song so... Please?"

I sighed heavily. If he sets his mind on something, nothing will change it, "Fine, but after that leave me the fuck alone for at least a whole week" I said. Jean then asked, "What are you guys talking about?" , "And what does she meant by she's gonna be me?" Levi then followed after Jean. I blinked before Kevin started explaining

"You remember TV? We're using cameras to make something similar. As we all know, you all are really famous here so people had been making lots of videos about you guys. Some are funny, some are serious, others are just plain crack and other are really sad" I laughed as I suddenly remember an MMD of Levi doing _"Gentleman"_ with Eren and Armin. Damn, those hips were really something

"Meira is going to dress up as the corporal, since cosplay is the short term for 'costume playing' and act in the video" he said, pointing to me, "And believe me, she actually made a damn good one..." I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much. It was then I felt everyone's eyes were on me as I fidgeted my fingers with one another

"So you're dressing up as me" he said a he moved from his spot to sit next to me. He placed my chin between his fingers as he turned my head towards him. He tilted my head left, then right before going up and down. He was inspecting my face, "Not bad, but still too feminine" he said. I snorted at him, "I'm a fucking woman, what else do want me to do?" , "Dress up as him!" I blinked my eyes as I wondered my eyes towards Hange who was happily munching on the chicken fussili

"Dress up as him, so we'll know how you'd look like!" She said before asking Kevin, "But you also said sing... Does that mean Meira can-" , "Yep, Meira can lower her pitch to match Levi's. It's so similar that it's amazing and scary at the same time" he said as he shivered slightly

"Then I'll help her go change!" Petra volunteered as Hange also stood up, "I'll help too!" Before I could even protest, I was dragged into my room as they shut the door closed with evil smirks on their faces, "Oh shit..."

* * *

With the guys

"Commencing screams in Three... Two... One..." The screams of Meira could be heard as Jean sweat dropped while looking at the door they shut themselves into. Kevin chuckled before yelling to the door, "In her closet, there's the Survey Corps uniform complete with his cravat, straps, wig and contact lenses! Force her to wear everything!" Eren could only watch as Kevin broke into a fit of laughter, "Traitor!" Yelled the abused woman from the inside

"Is it... Ok to treat your sister like that?" Armin asked as he just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. When she's in any of her costumes, she would totally be that person" he said. Eren asked, "Then who do you... Cosplay? Is that right?" Kevin nodded as he said, "I usually cosplay as Jean since he's my favorite" he said, earning a pat on the back from the guy in question, "I like this guy more then before!" Jean said smiling

"I see, so this cosplay group is just a group of teenage brats that dresses up as other people?" Levi asked earning a shook from his head, "Not just teenagers like me, there's also grown ups as well. We like to think that these characters really appear here in our world, but I never thought that you guys would actually appear!" He laughed as Armin and Eren laughed along with him

"True, true. Anyway, if Meira dressed up as the corporal: does that mean she'll have to use his voice as well?" Eren asked, "Yeah, she tried to make her voice lower since she was 10 years old... _Four years after her parents died in a car crash"_ he mumbled the last part, but Levi heard him right but decided to not ask that. He could see the pain in his eyes before brightening up

"OH MY GOD! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LEVI!" They all heard Hange yelled from the inside as they also heard Petra muffling something, "Kevin was right... You really do look like the corporal!" They had heard Meira said, "It's... Kind of embarrassing when the real ones are watching..." Then heard a squeal from both girls

"Aaaawwwww! You are just adorable when you're blushing!" Hange yelled, "Does that mean the corporal can be this cute when he wants to be?" Questioned Petra, earning a tick from Levi's forehead, "Try imitating Levi's voice!" Hange practically ordered we to do so. Meira sighed but complied to her request

_"Am I done here?"_ The guys were surprised to hear a male's voice, that was so similar to the corporal's voice, "Now the is kinda cool and creepy..." Petra mumbled before the males assumed Meira was pushed towards the door due to her constant yelling

Before the guys can know what exactly happened, the sounds of footsteps were heard as a figure walked down the stairs to reveal Meira, complete with the Survey Corp, her hair was covered in a wig, straps, and the most of all: her bored and pissed off expression, "_What?"_ She asked, already using a very Levi-like voice

The corporal could only stare at her, like he was staring at his own reflection. He stood up, and circled around her. Meira kept a close eye in him as he inspected her once again before standing in front of her, clutching m her chin between his fingers again, "I'll admit, you look pretty good as me" that earned a smirk from the woman, _"Oh? I feel honored to be complimented by the Corporal Levi"_ she teased him, using his voice

"She looks exactly like him, huh?" Armin whispered to Eren as he could only nodded, it was then Kevin interrupted them, "Her personality is similar to his own, they're too similar to each other..." He said. Jean looked at the red head with confusion before Hange went out of the room and yelled, "Sing, Levi number two!"

Meira just looked at Hange, "Why _the_ fuck _should_ _I_/her?" Both of them said in perfect harmony, causing them both to look at each other, "Come on! Just one song, please?" She practically begged. Meira sighed, _"Ok, I have a perfect song to sing anyway"_ Hange was already sitting next to guys guys, followed by Petra who awaited patiently

"Why sing when you can already speak?" Levi asked. Meira chuckled in a very Levi way before saying, _"I like music in general, hold on. Where's my fucking phone an the fucking speaker?" _She questioned herself as she looked back inside her room, Levi sat back to the place he once sat

"Seriously... This is starting to creep me out" Jean commented as Petra could only nod, _"Kay, found it"_ she said, holding a small, black circular thing and an iPhone 4. She connected the speaker to her phone and scrolled down some songs, "What's the... Speaker for?" Petra asked as Kevin explained what a speaker and phone is

"A speaker is a device that makes things louder in short. A phone was firstly made to communicate to people far away, but nowadays they can use phones for other things like listening to music and watching videos" she explained. They were interrupted by Meira as she started to sing

_C'ta nourriture? Non? Bah nettoie-la Yeager!_

"What does that mean?" Armin whispered as Eren looks confused because his name was mentioned. Kevin nearly laugh as he recognized the song, "It meant _'Is that your food? No? Well, clean it up Yeager!'_ And soon she's gonna say '_nettoyons ca'_ which means _'let's clean it'_" he chuckled as Jean also chuckled, "Sounds exactly like the corporal" Petra said before she continued listening

_No one recalls the names of broken flowers lying on the ground_

_Weary birds await the wind but we've no time to loiter around_

_Dust and grime that plague our windows won't be solved by prayers alone_

_If you want to change what you see, get the hell off your ass and clean!_

Hange was already laughing hard when she started singing the dust and grime part as Levi twitched his eyes and kept on listening

_Shitty brat, the things you do not know_

_We will sweep, we will wash, we will cook, we will sew_

_All the housework to do - children have chores too_

_Didn't you hear when I said to go?_

Armin was chuckling when he heard "shitty brat" because only Eren was called that. Eren looked rather pissed off a bit but he continued listening

_There is no shame or humiliation in doing our parts for sanitation_

_What are you thinking, roaming the city? Get back to work you shitty - Jaeger!_

"Hey! That's mean!" Eren yelled before he was shut down by Jean and Levi, "Shush! It's just getting good!" Jean said while holding off the snickers he held, '_Now that she mentioned it, there is no shame on cleaning. And the shitty brat somehow always skipped cleaning duties...'_ Levi thought before he listened again, but he didn't like the next line at all

_Did you forget you're under my orders? Disobeying because I'm shorter?_

Petra was holding on her laughter but was failing to do so while Hange just laughed her ass off and yelled, "It's so true!"

_Feel the pain of my sword, oh well fuck it - my crimson broom and bucket!_

After the song ended, she bowed deeply as everyone applauded. Except for Levi and Eren who felt slightly offended

"Sorry if I offended you with this, but I didn't write this song so blame the guy who made it... Or girl. Yeah, it's _'Ham'_" she said in her normal voice, "You got some voice, Meira! That was awesome! Especially when you ended it with vibrato and all!" Praised Hange as Meira thanked her, "You haven't seen the rest of it. That's her lazy voice" Kevin said as Hange widened her eyes

"That was good, but do you still have to say that I'm a shitty brat?" Eren asked, "I told you, someone else created this song. Though I have to say my favorite part is when they say _'disobeying because I'm shorter'_" , "Are you fucking serious?" Levi asked, earning a nod from her, "Hell yes" and so, Meira, Levi and Eren got into an argument that no one wanted to interfere because it was their business

* * *

RNR PLEASE :3


	2. What a Mess!

_**Notes**_

_**I got a little sentimental when I was writing Meira's POV because I was listening to "Call Your Name" man, that song is just so... Sad... And "Gekkouka" from the anime "Black Jack"... Those two songs are my weakness, add "Unravel" from "Tokyo Ghoul" is just... Crap... I'm gonna cry **__**T_T**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed, minna :3**_

_**I also edited this using my phone so it's pretty hard because:**_

**_1\. Laptop is broken because of older brother who spilled water on the thing_**

**_2\. The screen is small and some parts untouchable _**

**_3\. The screen of my phone broke and it's just so weak as it is an iPhone 5C and it's the third time within 3 moths so an average of once a month_**

**_4\. Wifi is also broken, but somehow miraculously fixed itself up_**

**_5\. I stole big bro's laptop for this :3, I'm a mean little sister :3_**

**_So sorry if there's mistakes here and there :p_**

_**Warnin**__**g for this chapter: Crack! Lots and lots of crack from the SnK Gang! XD**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Day Two, What a Mess!_**

_**At night**_

"Seriously! I've never seen the corporal that angry before with someone!" Petra said as she hugged a pillow from my bed. I'll admit that pissing him off was kind of fun, but he'll surely get his revenge soon enough. It's not like he can beat me in a fight anyway, "I know right? And I thought I'm the only one capable of doing that!" Hange was lying on her stomach while supporting her head with her hands on her cheekbones

"I guess I'm just that fucking awesome" I chuckled, "Say, Kevin said your personality's quite similar to Levi. Whys that?" I stopped laughing as Petra asked me that, "I came from a similar background like Levi. Living in a fucking dump before finally I'm living a stable life here... It makes me feel shitty when I talk about this shit" I said.

"I see, it must be hard for you to take care of Kevin Huh?" Petra asked. I could only nod as I just say there and looked through the windows to see the stars. Was it me, or was the stars shining brightly than ever before?

* * *

_**In Kevin's room**_

"Fuck that woman..." Was all Levi could say as Kevin just laughed, "Was she always like that?" He asked, earning a nod from him, "Pretty much, she's basically the Levi of our world. Her nickname that the town's folk call her, '_Rivaille_', is a French romanized form of Levi which means _'attached'_ in Hebrew origins. Levi is also an important figure in the bible as well. The romanized name means '_revival'_ in Japanese. _'Levi'_ is also a diminutive of the Hungarian given name _'Levente'_, which means '_existing'_ and is Slavic in origin" he explained

The shorter man looked at the boy in surprise, "You know a lot of things" that blunt answer of his earned him a chuckle, "I like reading a lot of unique stuff, that's why" Kevin looked at the clock and groaned. It was 12.00 AM, "But I gotta ask-" the older man said to the red head, "Why did you called me _'Ackerman_'?" He asked.

Kevin sighed deeply, he wasn't sure how to explain the situation now that he mentioned it, "Your caretaker, Kenny the Ripper? His last name is Ackerman" this earned him a shocked look from the soldier as Kevin continued explaining

"The Ackerman family, is a clan of warriors. They were persecuted because they were feared by the government of your land. Survivors fled and hid. Kenny had a sister, and that's, our guess is your mom because he once said and I quote, '_That little midget is my pride and joy'_. So that basically makes him your uncle, and you are a distant relative to Mikasa, but it's either cousins or uncle and niece but somehow the latter sounds more reasonable..." He was beginning to mumble to himself as he left the corporal to think for himself

_'How can he know about our shitty world better than our own? I didn't even knew his last name was Ackerman until now... Was my name always that?_' he thought. He was beginning to think that if they stayed in this world, they would gain valuable information for the upcoming events and maybe the secrets of the walls and the Titans

"How'd you know that I'm from this family?" He asked. Kevin paled slightly as he looked sad, "Should I... Really say it?" The boy asked as Levi just glared at him slightly. The redhead apologised, "I'm sorry for bringing up the past but... It's because you killed the Titans after the death of your two other friends" Levi widened his eyes. Only people who survived the Survey Corp from six years ago knew that. How... A 15 year old brat from another fucking universe knew that!? "I'm gonna go to sleep, it's a school day tomorrow but I just thanked god it's a Friday" Kevin said before slipping under the covers and closed his eyes

The older man just sighed before he himself went under the covers and thought in how the Survey Corps were doing, he can't help but wonder what would happen to them to the future. Especially now that their best soldiers were gone

* * *

**_With Erwin_**

Erwin Smith was not happy, not happy at all. Just before the day he would capture a Titan Shifter, his best soldier, an ally Titan Shifter, the scientist and a couple of others went missing after they chased down this mysterious figure. Mikasa was already polishing her swords to kill the bastard and he really fears that she would do just that

He had no choice but to cancel every expeditions they had until find out where they were, but first they must track down the man who kidnapped them before they do anything else. He prayed for their safety as he looked up the sky as the stars shone rightly

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Cadets_**

"Where the hell are they!?" Connie moaned a he collapsed on the table, Reiner just shrugged, "Dunno... It's only been like a day. I'm sure they'll be fine though, they have Corporal Levi" he assured them, Sasha chuckled, "Just like big bro mama Reiner right?" The blond twitched as he heard several laughs from his previous title from when they were still in training

"I'm already set to kill whoever injured Eren anyway..." Grunted Mikasa evilly as Ymir tried to calm her down, "Calm down, will you. It's not like he's dead. Eren's a complete bastard when it comes to death" she said, but that still didn't stop her from looking pissed off at all

* * *

**_Morning_**

The next morning, a ring of an alarm an alarm clock was heard before it was silenced by a hand. Kevin woke up ands stretched his arms before realising that there was a person on his bed. He looked down to see Levi, fast asleep. His face was calm instead of his usual sour mood, 'Oh yeah... Yesterday huh?' He thought before carefully stood up next to the bed

'_Isayama-sensei said that he slept an average of two until three hours. Glad he's taking a day off, even though its not as expected_' the younger boy chuckled quietly

He quickly took some of his clothes and went out of the bedroom and tiptoed to the showers. Hopefully, he could get some hot water before the neighbours used all of it

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_A few minutes later_**

With Meira, she felt her head was going to split open. Why?

1\. Kevin's _going to school_

2\. She's _going to work_

3\. Who the**_ fuck_ **was gonna_** watch them!?**_

4\. She was worried they_ might_ break stuff

She was sitting on the sofa while drinking tea in a very corporal like way. Kevin worked on breakfast which were scrambled eggs with bread and bacons, the drinks were orange, apple or guava juice and tea or coffee. Their "guests" hadn't woken up yet, but she had left extra clothing for them this morning after raiding both of their closet. She turned towards the stairs as she heard a door close to reveal Hange

"Good morning, Hange" she said before the latter yawned a bit and replied, "Morning, why're you so early?" She asked, Meira shrugged, "I'm used to it, but Kevin's gonna go to school soon. Leaving you six alone in this apartment because I have work soon, I seriously hope you guys can fucking take care of shit without anything happening" she said as she took a sip of her tea a bit

"School huh? How old until you graduate?" She asked, Meira thought about it, "Around 25 if you want to finish college and university as well. Both of them are more advanced, but if you want you can also skip them and just finish high school in the age of 19 or something" she explained.

"Ok breakfast is ready" Kevin announced as he took two plates to the dining room and called out for Meira, "Eh? Hange, you're awake? Sorry, I didn't made you breakfast but I need to go to school after this and my useless sister can't cook shit" The boy asked, the scientist just shrugged it off and the ravenette glared at her brother

"It's ok. Petra can cook but the problem is that she might have difficulty coking with this level of technology" she said. The door opened again as a figure walked down the stairs to reveal a sleepy Armin

"Oh? Hi, Meira, Hange, Kevin. Sunny morning we have today" he said before yawning a bit, "Indeed it is" Meira said as she took a bite out of her bacon while Kevin was devouring it whole, "Armin, when the others are awake tell everyone to gather cuz I have some rules I need to explain during the weekdays. I need to drive Kevin to school" she said as he looked surprised

"Books aren't illegal here, are they?" Hange asked as Meira chuckled, "Yeah, pretty much. I'll take you guys somewhere when I have the time, ok? Though, that somewhere might cause Armin to move here permanently" Armin couldn't hide his excitement as he nodded, earning a small smile from Meira, "Anyway, I'll be back in 30 minutes ok?" Hange as Armin nodded, and with that Meira and Kevin, bag in hand, went out

They walked towards a garage, which was... A fucking block away. They couldn't park their car near the apartment so they were force to borrow a garage from a friend of hers. The car Meira has was a... An old, small car that she was shocked to find in the garage

Small her ass, it was a fucking red _Chevrolet Suburban_, "I still can't believe you actually you found a fucking Suburban in the middle of a fucking dumpster" Kevin said, "I dunno how lucky I am, and the problem was easily fixed when I looked at the engines, someone must've left it there for me. There's no way it can be a coincidence " she said as Kevin frowned

"Just like you huh? _'The Forsaken Wolves_'?" Asked her younger brother who also had a sad face, "Yeah, I wonder how they're doing out there? It's been a week since I've made contact with them" she muttered says as she opened the door and let herself inside the car. Kevin followed suit as she shuts the door of the passenger sea and wore a seatbelt

"You're still helping them?" He asked, Meira just gave him a look, "Kevin, if I haven't found you as a baby 15 years ago, you could've died. And I refuse to let any child suffer what I've experienced, remember when you were kidnapped by those fucking assholes from 'Hell's Paradise'?" she laughed emptily, but Kevin could see the pain in her eyes. He remembered that time, and he was afraid of her when that... Incident happened

"They still won't leave it, even if you officially disbanded the group. They still stuck together after all these years, it shows how a charismatic leader you were. I was your first to join your group, ever since I was... 'Forsaken' by my parents" he sighed as he watched the buildings went pass them, "Meira, I thank you for adopting me as your little brother. For giving me a name, a place to live, food... And for all the other children that were suffering here" he whispered quietly as he wiped some of his tears away

Meira patted his head lovingly, her brother was always sensitive to things like their past. She had Zoey to thank for, she had done a lot for the both of them and for "The Forsaken Wolves". She wiped some of his tears away from his face, "Hush, child. What's important now is the present, and be yourself"

The older woman stopped the car as the arrived at a high school, the yard filled with with student a chatting freely, "You ok with going to school?" She asked. He nodded slowly before trying to smile, "I wouldn't be in school if it wasn't for you, so I'm gonna be the best lawyer you'll ever see!" She smiled at him as e opened the door and was greeted by some of his friends, "Go get'em tiger" he smiled at her as he waved her good bye before going back to the apartment

She drove lazily around the neighbourhood as she parked the car in front of the apartment because she needed to go to work after that, _'Alright then... Hope everything is in one piece'_ she sighed in her mind as she walked up the stairs to the third floor before she opened the suddenly saw something that she wasn't happy with and immediately knew who caused the problem, "_HANGE_!"

* * *

**_From Levi's POV_**

"_HANGE_!" A yell was heard from the front door, I sighed from my hiding place which was a fucking closet. I knew that was a shitty idea to light a fucking bomb in the middle of the damned living room. Or at least, I think its a bomb. It had colours, and there was a, "Rocket Cracker" sign on the red thing.

I stepped out of the place and went to the living room to see Meira, and man... She looked fucking pissed off, "_Where the fuck is the shitty glasses...?_" She used her lower pitch again, meaning she's serious. I've heard stories on when you piss her off, she'll use my voice to increase her level of anger from Kevin.

It was then Petra appeared along side Eren and Jean who appeared to be pulling something. Turns out, the thing that they were pulling was the shitty glasses herself. Gagged by a cloth, and wrapped around using a bed sheet, "Meira! I'm so, so, so sorry for this! I've tried to stop her but she kept on ignoring me and-" Petra tried to apologise, but that wasn't heard

"_Everyone, except for the fucking shitty glasses..._ _Leave_._** Now**_" I didn't stay to argue with her and went inside her brother's room while the others went in theirs. I would've acted the same way if she blew my fucking house up like that too, but I've heard stories from Kevin about her... _Punishments_... I could only pray for her to be alive as soon as I heard the screams of a dying dog

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**A few minutes later**_

"... That has got to fucking hurt..." I commented on her completely bandaged face as she tried to clean up the ashes from the ceiling, "Dats dot all... I sdill had to reday herd dy wording ad clead the whole adartment's doilets dor a hole moth" she mumbled

"She's even worse than you, corporal" Petra spoke to me, I just smirked, "I guess she really is the '_Levi_' of this world" never thought I would meet someone even worse than me, or anyone that at all that is. Probably an advantage coming here even though it's a fucking accident

"Levi" she called my name as I approached her, "This, is a phone" she gave me this rectangular device, "Do you remember what a phone is used for?" She asked me, what did she think? A fucking idiot? "To communicate to people" I answered. She sighed relievedly

"Good, you remembered. This is how you use a fucking phone" and so I was given a crash course on how to use the phone. I was freaking out in the inside when I actually touched the shitty thing and it responded under my touch, "This is my number, ok? Press this green button to call me. Use it for _emergencies_ only, not for other things. Understood?"

"Worried that I might become like the shitty glasses?" I asked, she nodded her head, "Also, if you're hungry: just call delivery. Here's my credit card" she gave me a black piece of... Shit?. What the hell was that? "What the hell is this?" I asked, not understanding why she gave me a fucking square-ish flat paper that's hard at the same time

"You know money? This acts as a substitute to it. Use it for _emergencies_ only, ok? I don't fucking care if you're the fucking corporal but this is my fucking house" with that, she just left. I could only blink before smirking, '_She's still pissed off because of that...'_

* * *

_**From Jean's POV**_

"So... How the hell do you use this thing?" I wondered as I read through the manual. After her... Outburst because of Hange, she practically yelled at everyone to _"get the_ _fuck off_" and it was fucking scary cuz she uses the corporal's voice and his face. Man that was horrifying

Meira introduced me to this thing called a "_computer_" to keep myself entertained because the corporal kept on hogging the television for himself. Though, she introduced it to me rather violently and it ended up with a titanic manual book to my face which hurts like hell a lot.

"Ok so how to turn this thing on? '_Press the on button on the monitor and desktop'_. What the hell are those?" I looked around the thing as I tried to find the "_on and off_" button. Man where was the damned thing anyway? I looked at the picture on the manual to see it looked like a circle with a line sticking out of it at the top, "Oh, so that's where it was"

I found it at the front of the "_monitor_" and "_desktop_" as I pressed it. It slowly glowed blue before I pulled my finger back. I waited as the thing was saying "_loading..._" It took a whole 10 seconds before it showed a picture of Eren as his Titan form behind him, it looked rather cool actually. I wonder if there's a drawing of me here since we're practically famous

"So... '_Use the mouse to navigate through the screen_'" I read out loud as I held on to the oval thing that's has two buttons and a moving thing in between that's connected to the desktop. I moved it right to see a white arrow also moved right in the screen, "Whoa! Awesome!" I couldn't help but play with the mouse for a few minutes and see what I can do with it

"_Press the left button to select something_" ok then, sounds easy enough. I moved the arrow towards a picture that was a circle with red, yellow, green and blue. The screen changed again as it showed a single world in the middle, "'_Google_'? What's that, and what's this search thing here?" I clicked on the search thing but nothing happened

I picked up the instruction manual again and flipped it until page 283,with the title "_Internet Connection_" and I have no idea what are those, but my instinct said its important

"'_How to use the internet...'_" I read the thing for a little while before understand what I was supposed to do. Turns out, the "_search_" dooheekie thingy was to look for something, "Hm... What can I look though?" I thought as I looked at the "_keyboard_". The keyboard has a lot of alphabet buttons and signs, all I have to do was press them to write something. There was a "_recommend sites_" at the button. There were pictures saying "" , "", and a tons of more. I just choose the "" one cuz it look funny.

Ok... The thing said this was where you can chat along with strangers that you don't know. Ok then, weird but unique in a way. I'll just give it a go myself as I choose the "_Start a Chat"_ button

* * *

_**From Armin's and Eren's POV**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Eren?" Armin asked as Eren was walking towards the bathroom, "Don't worry about it, Armin. As long as we don't break something, we'll be fine" he said as he entered the room and went towards the bathtub

"Ok, so how do you make water come out of here?" He asked him before he saw two turnable nobs. He turned one of them as water began to appear from the pipelines. The bath tub wasn't filling up because there was a hole, Eren looked for something that can plug it util he saw a black rubber thing that seemed to fit the hole

"Ok, that did the trick" he said proudly as the water began to stay in place and was filling the tub out, "Eren... I really think its a bad idea to try and swim in the bathtub, lets just wait until Meira comes home and ask her to maybe go to a lake or river" Armin said worriedly

He was officially afraid of her after her beating up Hange to the point she almost died, and she still had to clean the ashes in the living room and offer her services to clean the bathrooms in other people's room in the complex

"I said it's ok as long as we don't do things that can break stuff" he said as he saw something odd. It was a blue bottle that that a woman's seductive face on it, but her hair was something out of the ordinary, "Hey, what's this?" He asked as Armin inspected the bottle, "Looks like some sort of shampoo from the picture and instruction" he said

"Oh ok, I'll use this later after swimming" he said until he saw a bottle of soap as well, "Ooh! This one said it makes a lot of bubbles!" Eren said excitedly as Armin panicked when he saw him pouring a large amount to the bathtub, 'Why do I have a feeling that I'm the babysitter here rather than one who needs babysitting?' He could only thought of that as he paled greatly at the foaming bathtub

* * *

**_From Petra's POV_**

"So I just turn this thing on an- whoa!" I stepped back as the fire began to light automatically from the thing called a "stove". It seemed that the more you turn it to one side, either the flames will become smaller or bigger depending on the direction. That's really useful. Meira had explained to me after her... Rampage with Hange on how to use a stove and what a refrigerator was

People here were so advanced! They actually create a compartment that can store food by freezing them in a large box that had electricity in it! Though, she was still angry about Hange. She was using a lot of swear words like the corporal used to, but I can't blame her for that. We almost burned her down down by using what she called a "fireworks" that was supposed to be used for special events only like the New Years she explained

"Ok, we all haven't had breakfast yet so I need to make some omelets and maybe sausages and a little bit of veggies to make us healthy" I started listing out what I needed in my was as I went to the cupboard to take a frying pan out and placed it above the stove.

I took a bowl as I grabbed some eggs from the "fridge" as she called it because it was shorter to call it that. I also need some cheese because it was rare to see those back in our world but it's so common here! A little bit of ham and bacon and some vegetables will do the trick.

I cracked the eggs and put it a pinch of salt inside, I took out a cutting board and a knife to slice of the tomatoes, bacon, ham, cabbage and corn. Maybe I should add another pinch of salt, yeah, I think I should. I add some more salt and another pinch of black pepper I found.

I started to whisk it with a whisker I found inside the cupboard, making it blend nicely together before putting it down and grabbed some margarine before cutting a fair amount before putting it on the dying pan. Meira told me that margarine works better than oil because it can add more flavour to the food while oil can't.

I put it in the first batch of the eggs that had already became more solid, but the top part was still liquid. I added the things that I cut earlier before folding the omelet and flipping it with the spatula. I waited for around a minute of two before shutting off the stove and put it on a plate, "Not bad for a first timer cooking in a foreign land" and so I continued what I was doing until I reached around six plates, and hopefully nothing bad will happen in this house... Why do I have a feeling that something will though?

* * *

_**From Kevin's POV**_

"-and that's the end of our history on the D-Day operation and the Battle of Normandy, children. For advance studies, please read page 112 until 124 thank you. Class dismiss" Mrs. Julie said as she took all of her books away from the class and the first bell of recess started. I sighed as I leaned on my chair, _'I wonder how they're doing... Probably breaking stuff already...'_ I thought until one of my best friends, Carlo, came to me.

He had extremely short black hair and had grey eyes. He's a fun guy to hang around if you wanna laugh all day long, "Yo, Kevin! Got our Levi yet?" He asked me. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I got someone to be our Levi for the CMV. Who's gonna be the others then?" I asked him, he shrugged, "I'm gonna be Eld and Chloe's gonna be Petra. Marcel's gonna be Farlan, Ken's going to be Erwin and Leo's gonna be Oluo. Oh and Patricia's gonna be Isabel if I'm not mistaking. We need several more" he said

"Ok then, at least we have half of the characters figured out" I sighed as I stood up from my desk which was right in front of the teacher's desk sadly, meaning the teacher can see what I'm doing the whole time, "Come on, lets go have lunch" I said as he nodded and followed after me

We went to the cafeteria and picked up our trays an lined up to get our share of food. It was quite simple, our cafeteria. Just a large room with a lot of tables to seat down and eat. Today's menu was mashed potatoes with grilled beef and some gravy with the drink, just some juices

The both of us sat in our normal seats with our other friends. Chloe's a long, brown haired girl with bright green eyes, she herself was very shy but she opened up to people she gets comfy with. She usually wore a white dress with a pink loose jacket and some red closed toed sandals

Ken was British-Japanese, complete with ironically blond hair and black eyes for the sort. He's kid of a loner and likes to stay quiet and lets his actions do all the talking. He always wears black like my sister, but he decided to change his looks. Probably because he recently became a fan of guy's fashion. He now wore a white collared shirt that has arm length sleeves but he folded it to his elbows with a brown sweater that reached just above his elbow, making the white folded shirt visible. He wore blue jeans and black and white shoes

Marcel's an albino, and always gets picked on because of that. Sure there were local bullies that still bullied him but he didn't care as long as there was someone who accepted him for himself. He was the extremely kind one and could be easily manipulated because of his naïveté. He usually wore a light blue shirt that had a peace symbol of a hippie, brown pants and a pair of green shoes

Leo? One of my best friends. He's a red head like me but his hair was way longer than mine that it reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes and a very happy-go-lucky guy that oddly has mood swings. He wore over the tops clothes. Now, he's currently wearing an extremely colourful shirt with no real pattern that he got from Indonesia, green pants and long red clown boots. I have no idea how he can still get away with that

Last but not least, Patricia who had platinum blond hair and green eyes. She's kind of the motherly type one here like Petra, but she can also aggressive like Meira but her anger was nothing compared to my sister. She's a great actor and how she can get Isabel's role was out of my head. She wore a red shirt with some frillies on the edges and a jean blue, loose skirt. She also wore... Her "lucky" sandals today which was just a pair of golden coloured high heels.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Carlo asked as Marcel smiled at him, "I FAILED MY MATH TEST!" And there goes his crying fit on his math tests again, poor Leo, "Oh calm down, will you. There's always a remedial test" Patricia said as he just kept on crying, "NO! I HATE REMEDIALS AND MATH!" And so he kept on crying, not caring anything else in the world

"So, who is this Levi actor that you say its the best of the best?" Ken asked. That stopped the crying of our favourite lion as he too asked me, or rather... Begged me and actually climbed over the table towards me, "Huh!? You found our Levi!? Tell me! _**Who is it**_!?" Chloe, who was siting next to him pulled him back to his place, "Oh, that's right. You guys never knew Rivaille's true identity huh?" That got everyone's attention

"Rivaille? You mean, the Rivaille that's basically a legend here because of how similar his or her voice and looks are to the real one?" Marcel asked, astonished. I actually felt like bragging to them that my sister is so famous here, "How did you get him or her... Whatever! What did you do!?" Carlo asked

I chuckled at my friends. You see, everyone here didn't know what gender the famous cosplayer Rivaille was. They thought he's a guy from the first look, but then suddenly Rivaille cosplayed as a girl in the next. It's kind of like the condition with Hange's gender, even though my sister never intended to get famous this way

"Well... Lets just say that I have a very close relationship with Rivaille, but you guys will have to wait till the video if you wanna know who it truly is" I teased them as Leo pouted, "Interesting, it seemed you are indeed the number one most unpredictable student here" Ken said as I smirked, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much"

"So when will Rivaille can come? We were planning Sunday but I think it's too soon for them" Pat said. Hm, sis is free during the weekends. Sunday, though... She said that there were quite a few request for her singing in Levi's voice. Maybe if I can add another? "I agree, they said that they're gonna be recording on Sunday. Singing some song requests. Someone also requested a video of 'Unravel' from TK and another about Koshitantan" I explained

Ken looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh? Is that so? No wonder my sister was squealing so much, she was the one who asked for it" I chuckled at that. Ken had a little sister who's completely obsessed with Levi when she saw him watching the anime, "Then can you ask them to sing _Call Your Name_?" Chloe asked, I nodded my head, "Sure! It won't take long anyway"until I realised something important

"But ain't _'So ist er Immer'_ a more suitable song for it?" I asked. Ken looked at me and nodded, "Yeah but sadly another group took it and it wasn't very good enough though" hm... so another group got it, "What about we make a better one?" I suggested to them as Pat said, "A better one? I'm almost done with the plot line for this one! Unless of course, we have a good writer" she said as i just smirked

Sis loved writing, and makes awesome fanfics. If she wasn't so lazy, she would've become a writer! "Oh, I know that smirk... You got someone huh?" Carlo patted my back as I coughed on some juice before nodding, "Yeah, I got someone for the job" , "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Leo scrambled, "Have you guys seen the latest chapter of SnK get!?" He asked. Say what now little fudge!? It's out!? "Wait, it's out already?" Asked Carlo, surprised, "Yeah!The Gigantic Roasted chicken Titan was funny!" He yelled. I bulged my eyes wider

"Chicken?" I asked, dconfused his words. He nodded enthusiastically, "Don't spoil the fun, Leo. There are some of us who didn't read the chapter yet" Ken said as he raised his hand to Leo's mouth before he started spouting spoilers

Before we could talk more, we all heard the bell rang as several of our schoolmates were standing up and walking towards their next class, "Remember to ask Rivaille ok?" Chloe asked before I nodded and headed towards my next class... Oh crap, I didn't do my math homework meaning... Mr. Bong is so gonna kill me...

* * *

**_From Levi's POV_**

I was bored, so fucking bored I could die. The shitty glasses kept on cleaning the ashes that ironically still wasn't cleaned even though she's been doing it for like... An hour or so. Meira taught me on how to use the TV and using this shit called a _"remote control"_ to either change the show, raise the volume and so on and so forth

I place both of my feet on the coffee table an just switched the channel over and over again until this weird guy came into my view

_"You need this!"_

A man with a fancy suit said as he pointed towards me from the TV, '_What the hell!?'_ Me? I pointed to myself as the man just nodded enthusiastically and said-

_"Yes- you need this!"_

The man in the fancy suit started twirling around before a... Something popped out of screen from behind of him. I leaned it closer to inspect what it was. It had a checkered patterned of red and black

_"The Sebo Rosso Vacuum Cleaner!"_

Some shitty and idiotic song appeared on the screen as the man began to explain it's uses

_"Not only does this slimline upright vacuum cleaner look fantastic with its gleaming ruby-red design, but it's powerful, light, and glides along carpets and wooden floors effortlessly!"_

The guy demonstrated by making a housewife cleaned the carpets and wooden floors. The machine was a cleaning equipment!? So it works like a broom? I continued to watch it as he explained it yet again

_"The flexible neck makes it easier to steer around fixtures and furnishings, while the L-shaped head cleans up to edges! Buy it now for it has a discount of 30% for the next week only from the used to be £ 259.95 Call the number below to order it now!"_

I blinked as the number below was showed in the screen.

_1273 081 747 882 **(to those who reads this: don't call... It might actually connects to something even though it's chosen at random)**_

I was gripping the phone within my hands, should I buy it? Or should I not?, "Oh fuck this shit" I dialed the number as I held it near my ear. A beeping sound was heard until a lady picked it up

_"Hello, this is Rosella speaking, how can I help you?"_ She spoke, "Yeah, I'd like to order the Sebo Rosso vacuum cleaner" I said, I tried not to swear all the time because this is a new world for me and Kevin did said that if you talk shit about people, they won't let you do anything else

"Ah, the vacuum cleaner I see. Then may I have your name, address and how you'd pay sir" shit, I didn't know what's the address to this shithole I'm staying now. That was when I remembered yesterday's dinner when Kevin was also speaking in the phone. I copied what he said except for my name and how is pay for the equipment. All I need to do now is to wait for it to come

* * *

**_From Petra's POV_**

"Hm... This one has too much pepper" I said to myself as I placed the fork on the dish washer. Some of the omelets were pretty good, but the recent ones were kind of spicy. Maybe it's because of adding a little bit of chilli and onions. Oh well, the past can't be change so I guess there's no reason to be sad over spoiled milk

I washed the fork before wiping some of the water with a nearby cloth to dry it. I threw it somewhere nearby as I continued to on my cutting of vegetables before I smelled something burning, '_That's odd...'_ I thought. I didn't remember putting something on the frying pan nor I- ... "Don't tell me!" I said to myself as I looked toward the frying pan to see the cloth that was already burning

"Oh no! Meira's gonna kill me for this!" I panicked, I couldn't help but panic in the sight of fire. Did I also tell you that when I panicked, I also do something stupid as well? "O-oh! A bottle!" I quickly picked up the nearby bottle that was wrapped in white and green covering before pouring all of its content out... Only to see that the flames were getting stronger

"Oh my lord! Don't tell me it's oil!" The flames reached high enough as the curtains began to catch in fire, I could only stare and gap at the scene before my eyes. The once peaceful kitchen was now a raging red monster that burns everything in its path, "Dear lord... Please help me"

* * *

From Eren and Armin's POV

_'We really shouldn't do this...'_ Armin thought as Eren was playing in the with bubbles that were practically leaking out of the tub, "We need more water" he said as he turn the tab more and more. Armin was getting an extremely bad feeling of it as he tried to stop Eren, "Hey, Er-" a sound of a crack was heard as the latter held something up to the blond's face

"Um... Armin?" He asked, the bookworm saw what he was holding in to and fell silent, "It's just a crack?" He said innocently, **_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS A CRACK!?"_ **He bursted out as he kept on yelling to Eren, **_"WE PRACTICALLY BROKE THE TAB AND ALL YOU CAN SAY ITS JUST A CRACK!?"_ **He screamed

"Armin! No time to argue, we have to stop the water from overflowing!" Eren argued back, that seemed to have calmed the blond down as he tried to think if a solution, "Ok, Armin... Think! What to do when the tab's broken?" He thought to himself as Eren tried to block the water way by using the broken tab by forcibly attach it, well... It worked in his mind, though. Not reality

The bubble soap had reached to their waist and they could t see what remained of the bathroom floor, "Where's the tub!?" Eren asked himself, Armin was starting to panic more and more by every second they spend, "Oh boy... We're gonna die by Meira's hand because of this..." And so, our favourite blond started to black out as he thought of his supposed to be last word, "Armin? Armin! ARMIN!"

* * *

**_From Hange's POV_**

Ugh... So tired... Damn it Meira for forcing me to clean all the ashes. Though, I won't blame her. I would've done the same thing, but I don't think this is gonna cover the cost. Why do I have a feeling she has something in planned in the future?

I don't know why but I can't get this stupid blacked ceiling cleaned! Levi's just watching TV below me until he used that phone thingy to call someone. Though, I wasn't listening, I have a feeling Meira's gonna be mad at him for calling that person.

I continue cleaning the ceiling util I noticed a wet spot at the far left. That was odd, I swear that the wet spot wasn't there before. I heard a sound of something falling upstairs, I placed my ears on the ceiling only to hear yelling, "Hey, Levi" I said to him, he just hmed in response

"I think you should check what's going on upstairs. I heard some yelling from here" he just sighed before he did what I said and went up. Before I could know what happened, I heard our favourite tiny corporal was screaming too. Best if I don't get involve with them if I still want to keep my face perfect and just continue cleaning

* * *

From Levi's POV

I could only stare at the fucking mess that the shitty brat and his friend was in. Even if the door was closed, the water was still leaking out. I opened the door to only get wet from toe to knees, the damned brat needs punishment, "Yeager... What in the fucking eight gates of hell did you do!?" I yelled to him, but he was too busy trying to wake up the blond, "Armin! Wake up! Dont die on me!" I rubbed my temples slowly before entering the flooded bathroom myself

"Arlert, wake up" I ordered. The teen immediately stood up and gave me salute, "Sir!" , "Armin, what the hell did the shitty brat did to get the fucking bathroom flooded?" I asked him. He looked nervous but complied anyway, "I didn't do anything! I tried to reason with him but he can't listen! He wanted to try and learn how to swim with the bathtub and he ended up breaking the tab and-" , "Oi, Armin!" Eren tried to defend himself, but the blond kept on continuing

"As he puts in a lot of soap and it ended up like this! I apologise in his place! Sir!" He bowed deeply as I glared at the brat who shivered, "Just think of something that can fix this fucking mess k yours before Meira comes back from-" , "SOMEBODY! HELP!" A yell interrupted me as I held in my anger a bit before looking at the brats, "Fix this shit or else" with that, I rushed downstairs to see Hange was looking at the kitchen oddly

"You're not helping me, shitty glasses?" I asked her, she shook her head, "No can do, Meira specifically forced me to clean the ceiling, the ashes that burned and cleaning the other room's bathroom. I don't wanna do more than that, thank you very much" wow... Meira's gotta be one hell of a woman if she managed to get Hange do shit one by one

So the kitchen. That was where Petra was, how the hell can she be calling for someone's help? I quickly rushed towards the kitchen before trying to hold on the handle. Key word being trying, as in I can't fucking touch the fucking doorknob. It was hot, like fire hot. Wait a second- don't tell me-! I ignored the hot doorknob and opened the door to reveal something I could almost hit my head on a fucking wall

"Ah! Corporal! Mind if you lend me a hand with this?" I blinked at the sight before me. Curtains on fire? Check, tables in fire? That's a double check, stoves and those electronic shit? Check... _Half the room on fire_? Now that's a fucking mess, "Great, first the fucking brats and now this shit"

* * *

**_From Jean's POV_**

I. Love. Omegle. It's both fun and sociable. I managed to get to know a few fans of mine too. This... _Internet_ thing was awesome with a capital A! But most people here either likes the suicidal bastard, the Corporal, or Mikasa the most.

People here said that Armin's popularity's increasing due to a certain... Thing, though the wont say why because they said it would _"spoil"_ me. Meaning, they don't want me to know because I would be surprised and the tension will drop. I don't particularly get it myself but oh well, I gotta do something to increase my popularity somehow, though I heard from this one guy that my popularity's also increasing due to recent _"chapters"_ of the _"manga"_ whatever that means but at least I'm more popular

That was when I heard screaming from downstairs. What the hell's wrong with them? Is there something that can block any noise? I looked at the manual again and looked at its' content page. I still don't get any of them but I'm gonna at least try and understand what's gonna do what

I looked at the accessories page as I looked at this weird thing that's shaped like the letter "U". Oh! Probably those were the ones that can block noise! I searched the drawer, and it was easily recognisable because it was white. Hm... It looks entirely different from the one in the book. Maybe because there were many variants of it.

"So lets see... _Place the plug into the computer_" seems simple. I wore the _"headphones"_ as it was what it was called and looked for the plug to connect the cable. After that, I reread it again and whoa-! You can hear music with these things!? Awesome! First I gotta go to this _"music library"_. I easily found it because of the picture that had a music symbol on it

The screen changed to reveal a long number of list. Those were song titles! So many of them... I started scrolling down the list as I picked one random song. I jumped as the sound was in the headphones

_Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon_

_Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon_

_Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he_

_Alagamun-lan, we like, we we we like party, hey_

Hey the song's actually quite catchy. It sounded like he was singing in a different language. Kevin did said that there were over 6000 or whatever. Oh well, I can at least listen to this song rather than listening to some yelling

* * *

**_From Meira's POV_**

"Oho~ this is incredibly good, Foxhound. Perhaps Mrs. Macbeth was right to recommend you" my boss said as he heard one of the samples I made, even though it's not complete and only one song. He had brown hair that was connected to his beard and mustache and also had brown eyes as well. He wore a suit that consist of a white shirt, grey jacket and pants and a yellow tie. Surprisingly, he's really kind. Maybe it's because they were running short on staff

"Thank you sir, I'm glad that my music can make you happy" I said. He nodded in approval before taking off the headphones he wore, "It is still not complete yet but I'm surprised that you managed to make it this far" he complemented me. I felt honoured as I just nodded my head, I guess I'm already in his good side huh?

"Thank you again for your kind words sir. I will continue to offer my services to help you make this game a blast" he smiled before dismissing me. I exit his office as I sighed happily and walked down the hallway. That wasn't do bad actually, seemed the boss mellowed down to those who has talent. At least he ain't someone that can get my nerve in

"Hey, Meira! Nice job on the OSTs!" I heard someone called me from behind. I looked back to see one of my assistant musicians, Zack, was there. He was just your typical blond with spiky hair and a pair of blue eyes. He always wore a t-shirt that has a symbol of drums on it and a pair of jeans, "Thanks, anyway I gotta go home soon so if you want to ask me out then go shit yourself" did I also mentioned that he has an obvious crush on me and he'll do anything to get my attention ever since a few days ago when he saw me the first time?

"Mo~ Meira~ don't be a downer!" He whined but I just shrug him off, "No can do, brat. I'm busy, if you need me, I'll see you tomorrow" I said. Before he could reply, I was already on my way towards the exit of the company. The building was large and I could easily get lost here, but I don't because I only need to memorise the way towards the exit, recording, toilet and the boss's office

That was when I stopped my tracks and looked through the glass doors towards the exit. It was raining, heavily. Thunder and lightning could be heard and seen through the thin layer, I gulped. I may be a thug in my old days, but I'll admit I'm afraid of lighting and thunder due to a certain... Incident I don't want to talk about

I steeled myself up as walked towards the glass door as it opened automatically. Fuck my life, my car was parked at the farthest end of the fucking lot, 'Damn them rain gods above' I thought before I sprinted towards my car. The lightning came down along side the roaring thunder as I covered my ears and kept on running. I quickly unlocked the door before getting inside of the car and sighed relievedly, but sadly enough I was drenched like a fucking wet dog

A fear of fucking lightning and thunder... Not a very thug-ish fear is I do say so myself. I slowly breathed in and out to calm my nerves down, as they're filled with adrenaline. Lightning always reminded me of that day, the day I hated the most and wished to forget. The day I got the nickname "The Black Devil"...

I suddenly felt so tired and sleepy as I turned on the car and began to drive away from the company. I watched the scenery around me, people living their lives to the fullest. Going to jobs, playing in the mud, going back home, finding a lover that could last for all eternity...

Eternity huh? What utter bullshit. Nothing can last forever, and I know that someday, I may become a thug yet again. No one can predict the future, and no one can change your own destiny. I'm starting to sound like that white eyed guy from Naruto huh? I don't fucking care about anything other than my brother and the future of "The Forsaken Wolves" as they were starving children that I took under my wing

I just drove endlessly through the streets of Brighton, suddenly feeling a fucking headache. Ugh... This always happened when I was reminiscing that day. Probably because it's the day that I become a monster

I sighed deeply as I parked the car in its usual place, which was a fucking block away from the shitty apartment at a friend's garage since we don't had a fucking garage, "Oi, Georgina" I said to the person that was reading a book and sitting near by the window

Georgina was a normal woman. She was more towards goth though. She had long black hark that she dyed purple at the edges. She wore a black skulled shirt and black tight pants. She's just your typical goth that's fascinated by death and hell, and she also used to be part of "The Forsaken Wolves" herself

She looked up from the window before nodding as stood up. A few seconds later, she was in front of me with an umbrella ready, "You'll catch a cold if you don't, boss" she said monotonously. I just shook my head, "I'll be fine, the rain is both a curse and a blessing for me. I just... Need to clear my head for a moment" I muttered, she nodded as she looked outside

"You don't like downpours that much... So you still can't get that over with, even though it's been 13 years" she whispered softly, I could only nod, "I just can't, ok?" I left without saying another word as she silently watched me walking away from her house and into the downpour

The rain actually feels nice, except for the thunder that roared through out the the area. Already drenched in water, I kept on walking towards my apartment. Though, I have a feeling I won't like what I see there... Wonder why?

I've finally arrived at the apartment as I sluggishly walked up the stairs. My feet felt like those skiing and snowboarding boots that I both had a love-hate relationship with. I arrived at the apartment and unlocked the door, and I went inside to see the most chaotic, fucked up place I've ever been

* * *

**_From Hange's POV_**

Oh shit, Meira's back and she looked pissed off. I manage to get a glance at her as I cleaned the ashes that was still lingering around. Eren and Armin's position was holding a rather large bucket filled with water as Levi was ordering them to get it towards the fire in the kitchen. They all froze when they all saw her, I slowly brushed only to freeze again

"**_What. The. Fucking. Hell. Happened. To. My. Fucking. Apartment?_**" And she uses Levi's voice to increase the anger in her voice, and it surprisingly works. The only one who wasn't effected was Levi, either that or he's hiding his fears... I think it was both. He said it rather bluntly, "Your kitchen's on fire" she twitched her eyes before looking bak at Eren and Armin who coward under her gaze

_"Then what the fuck are you shitty brats doing!? Get back to your fucking job!"_ She yelled as Eren an Armin immediately tense up before yelling, "Sir, yes, Sir!" And went to the kitchen where Petra was still awaiting for her savior, "_Levi..."_ She said his name venomously

_"Why the fuck is the floor flooded?"_ She asked him, "Eren broke the tab to the bathroom" he replied, earning a twitch from her hands before carefully taking out a phone and called a number

"Yes hello, I have a broken tab that refuses to stop the water" ...

"Yeah, some shitty brats were playing with it"...

"Dunno how it happened, I was working"...

"Depends on the severity, it might take how long?"...

"Yeah, sure. At least it ain't days"...

""Thank you, good sir. My room number is 204. Thanks and good bye" ...

With that she threw the phone back into her wet bag just in time to see Eren and Armin alongside a slightly burned Petra who were all looking at her, all scared like they were the prey and she was the predator. Before she could even spoke, a knock on the door was heard

She tried to hide her anger and acted out a calmed person and opened the door, "What is it?" She asked. The delivery man, I think, based on the red letters of his white shirt then said, "Delivery for the Sebo Russo vacuum cleaner. Is this the residence of..." he looked at the pice of paper, "Mr. Levi Ackerman?" He asked, earning a glare from the woman on front of her

I could only imagine what kind of punishments she would give to the rest of us, except for Jean. Where was he anyway? I do think he broke anything since we haven't heard a break for a long time now, "Levi..." She looked back, "You ordered a fucking vacuum cleaner?" She asked him. He just shrugged

"If you already have one, it might be broken because of the fucking flood by the shitty brat" he reasoned out with her, causing her to flinched slightly before asking her phone and a "credit card" as she said it

She paid the man before signing some documents. After the man left and a rather big box was placed in front of her door, she turned to us. We all shivered as she began stomping towards the cleaning closet before the door was opened again to reveal Kevin, "I wish I have a cool bike like Ken... Hey guys! How's it go-" he paused as his voice died down while he looked all over the place. He gave Meira a stare before she glared at Eren

"... You're... Gonna go '_Corporal Mode_'... Aren't you?" Kevin asked before he was thrown a broom. Meira was already grabbing a lot of things from the closet as she threw it all to the SnK gang, except for Hange who was already cleaning. She took out some gloves and a mask before throwing them towards the gang again

The door was opened to reveal a man in a blue one piece outfit. He had several things on him, probably because he's a fixer? "So sorry to call you so late on the evening, Mr. Johnson" she smiled at the old man who just shrugged it off, "It's no problem, Mrs. Foxhound. Now if you excuse me, I'll fix the bathroom" with that, the old man went upstairs and left us with a pissed off looking Meira

_"I don't fucking care how the fuck you clean but I want this shitty place to be spotless. Understand?"_ I heard almost all of them saluted and yelled out, "Sir!"_ , "I'll be also checking on your progress later. Eren and Armin, you go to the bathroom. Kevin and Petra, you clean the kitchen. Levi, you're helping me here"_

And with that everyone was cleaning the whole house, I actually heard Petra mumbled, "She's exactly like the Corporal" to Kevin who just nodded and said, "I told you she'd make a good corporal. She's the exact copy of him" before going to the kitchen. I just kept on cleaning the ceiling that's somehow still filled with the explosion... Hah...

Before everyone could go to their stations, a weird song was heard from upstairs

_Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows_

_Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows_

_Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows_

_Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows_

"... Kevin?" Meira asked as the red head began to pale, "JEAN! DOT LISTEN TO MY PLA- SOMEONE'S PLAYLIST!" Kevin frantically ran upstairs as Meira said, "Oh, I forgot about the horse face" earning several snickers from the cadets before she glared at them and they shut up before running towards their station

* * *

**_From Meira's POV_**

Fucking brats breaking the fucking tab on a fucking Friday and burned the fucking kitchen and flooded the fucking apartment... "Were they always like this?" I asked Levi, I was gathering the water in one spot before using the cloth and squeezed the water out of it into the red bucket

"Armin's one of the most reasonable person I've met, and the shitty brat's usually like this when he discovers something new to him" he replied. I chuckled, "I see... He is one of the shittiest brats I've met in my whole life, dunno how to fucking use the shitty bathtub I have" he looked at me as he swiped the water with the mop

"Those were a luxury in our world, having a clean bathroom like yours. Usually, our bathrooms are so smelly you won't even want to bath there" Hange replied to me. So bathtubs are a luxury in their world? Probably because the money used was for those Titan experiments that the Reiss family had in plan

I just realized that some cleaning products were almost empty or broken... Damn, I need to buy new ones. Tomorrow's a Saturday so Kevin won't be going to school and I don't have much work on the weekends since I don't go to work. I'm afraid of leaving them alone again though, maybe it's best if I brought them along?

They also wouldn't want to borrow our clothes all the time so a trip to the mall sounds good. Yeah, but they still need to look for a way to get the fucking bill paid. And I got the perfect plan for that, "Hey, Meira. I finished" I heard Hange said, I nodded my head, "Good, you can begin cleaning the toilets of other people's bathrooms from the first floor. Now shoo" I said as Hange pouted a bit before obeying what I said. I checked her work. Not bad, shitty glasses. At least you know how to clean

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_'Of all the people, I'm cleaning up for the shitty brat's fucking mess. At least it's not like the time when Mikasa and I destroyed his room, it was a fucking disaster using the 3DMG in such a narrow space. I dont even know how the fucking basement actually managed to be destroyed'_ Levi thought to himself as he scrubbed the floors with a brush after applying some soap on it. It was then Levi realized that he also needed a sponge for the job

_'Where's the fucking sponge?'_ He looked around the floor to see the yellow sponge was near the bucket, he crawled towards it in order to pick it up. Instead of the sponge he was holding, it turned out to be Meira's both looked at each other, but instead they buttheads together

"Sorry! Is your head ok?" Meira said, inspecting his forehead where it was hit by her own, "No, it's ok. Do have a really hard head, you know that?" He said, "Everyone always said I have a rockhard head" she smirked before he said, "They're not kidding" he chuckled before continuing their cleaning session, _'So shopping tomorrow huh? And Sunday's to the recording studio... I'll make them work at the nearest McDonalds if they wanna stay here, hehehe...'_

* * *

**_Translation for Hange:_**

**_Thats not all... I still have to repay her by working and clean the apartment's toilet for a whole month_**

_Note:_

_I have a math teacher that wants the students call him Mr. Bong. When he was first introduced her, Mrs. Julie (English and History teacher) was giving him odd glances and when it was English, she asked everyone one of my friends to look at a dictionary to find what the word "Bong" means because his real name is Pepito so it was weird because it's no where near Pepito. One of my classmates, Bella, asked if the word Bong was with a "K" or a "G" and everyone laughed the hell out :3 so I can't help but insert this :p_

_One of my other teachers will be inserted and ironically he shares the same name as someone here and I want to have Kevin, oh wait... Mr. Kevin's the English teacher too... ok, other teachers will be featured here. Stay tuned! :D_


	3. Chūn Jiè Kuài Le!

_**Note**_

_**Chinese New Year special but who the ell cares if I'm late... -checks calendar- two months huh? :p**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Chūn Jiè Kuài Le!**_

It was just a peaceful morning in the Foxhound apartment. The trees and grass below their apartment was glistening with the transparent, and the bright dew of the morning was visible to the naked eye. The birds sang their exquisite song using their beautiful high pitched voice. The sun shining brightly in the high blue sky above. The-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_

"ARMIN! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"EREN! CALM DOWN! WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER!"

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"SHUT UP JEAN! HAVE YOU SEEN A TITAN!?"

"HANGE, JEAN, EREN AND ARMIN! SHUT THE HELL UP! IM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!"

"Oh... My aching muscles..."

"Kevin... It's already morning"

"Oh brother..."

-alarm clock surprised the shit out of the SnK gang. After their clean up, they instantly passed out in the living room with only Levi and Meira were -_ahem_\- _not so_ surprisingly awake

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Thank you, Mr. Johnson for fixing the mess of these shitty brats that I love dearly" Meira said to the plumber as he just smiled, "No problem, Mrs. Foxhound. Pleasure to help" and with that the man excuse himself while Meira and Levi returned inside_

_The used to be thugs could only stare at the six pile of people who collapsed instantly in the living room, on the red circular carpet. Meira sighed as she nudged Kevin's forehead, "Yep, completely knocked out" she commented on how deep they were, "Fucking brats..." He grunted causing her to chuckle slightly_

_"I know... It's not even six hours and they already collapsed" the older man could only nod, "On the subject of cleaning-" she continued. Levi looked at her confusedly, "We need new cleaning equipment and products"_

_The corporal couldn't help to hide his excitement as he looked at Meira who continued to chuckle at his reaction, "So yeah, we have to go shopping tomorrow for a lot of things. And I also have a feeling you'll like what this world has to offer" he was excited enough to know the vacuum cleaner, but when she said it that way... "We're going"_

* * *

**_Present_**

"_Everyone_ calm_ the_ fuck _down_!" Both thugs yelled at the same time, with Meira using his voice again causing them to scream and yell, "It was just an alarm clock, ok? An alarm clock wakes you up after you set what time you wanna wake up" Kevin explained sleepily before glaring at Meira, "And why the fuck did you wake us up on a fucking Saturday!?"

The woman just glared at him as she practically ordered everyone to take a shower, "You guys fucking stink, get yourself pretty in 30 minutes or else I'll have to increase my... Payment fees" she threatened them. The Petra and Armin were already on their way towards the bathroom as the males and Hange were confused

"Why now?" Jean asked, still have a vague memory of before. He remembered he was listening to a song that was quite catchy but then it all blacked out from there. Not to mention he didn't remembered falling asleep on the floor of the living room

"We're going shopping so get your asses cleaned up" Levi was the one who answered them as Eren and Armin could only look at each other before the former said, "Why weren't we informed of this?" He asked, it was Kevin who answered it for him, "Probably because we collapsed right after we all cleaned the whole house and these slave driving old couple decided for themselves" he said, earning a shiver down his spine as he looked at the said couple

Meira was already bad enough that people can consider that she's this world's Levi but having the real one right beside her glaring at him hysterically... _"Kevin... Don't make me angry, remember the gang that I beat up a few days ago_?" She said, eyes twitching all the way. A certain memory resurfaced as he shook his head desperately with a look of utter terror-struck

"N-no! I-I don't want to be them! Or any else of your victims!" The rest of the SnK gang could only stare at the atmosphere those two were in. They were confused, was Meira strong enough to beat up a gang? "Good, now I'm going to go to yours and my room ok? I need to raid our closets again" she said before waking upstairs

Kevin, who didn't realized that e was holding his breath sighed relievedly, "Ah! I thought I was gonna die! Thank you god for protecting me-" and he chanted some incantations before Levi asked, "'Beat up a gang'?" He repeated. The red head stopped his prayer before nodding, still with a look of relief in his face

"Yeah, Meira used to be a thug long before I was born. She was the strongest too, she could easily beat 50 people without breaking a sweat" this earned him some gasps from Jean, Eren and Hange. Levi looked at the stairs where she was before, _'A thug too huh?'_ He thought before he heard Kevin continued

"Even worse, she doesn't show mercy to people who she most hate. The gang that she beat up a few days ago was on her '_dislike list_', not her '_hate list_'. She beats them up single handedly and there was about 30 or so. But they still have massive bruises like broken bones. Mostly broken bones though" he thought as Jean and Eren paled dramatically

"It's a past that we don't like talking about and we're ashamed that we used to be involved with some serous stuff, but that's all in the past now right? What's important now is in the future!" He said as he tried to cheer himself up and ease the heavy atmosphere of the room, "Right! Now onwards to the market!" Hange said with her fist held high above her head

They were interrupted by some footsteps from above as they already saw Petra, Armin and Meira already dressed and ready to go. They seemed to be wearing thick clothing, considering that it's still early in the year and it's the end of January and early February. It wasn't snowing anymore but it was still cold.

The blond was wearing a white sweater and a red shawl around his neck with a long light brown coat that reached pass his knees and blue jeans. Since he had no other footwear, he was force to use the one he was wearing

Petra was stuck with a dark green coat, the buttons were all on her left side and it was as long as her hips with the same color strap that's tied on her stomach. She also wore black leggings and her own boots.

Meira was... Basically she was cosplaying as Izaya except for the eye contacts and the wig, "Sis? Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, her answer was simple, "Most of them are in the laundry, this is what's got left and a few others. I like this one better" she said earning a sweat drop from him

"Oh and can you guys just shower together so we can finish up faster? Hange can use my bathroom while the guys can use Kevin's" Before Levi and Jean had the time to protest, she cracked her fingers. The crack was enough to break someone's finger but she didn't even flinched a single bit

"_Dont make me fucking wait for a whole fucking hour..._" And so the boys, minus Hange and Levi with the former skipping towards the bathroom while the latter was being dragged on by Kevin who was scared shitless by her

Once Kevin and the rest of the SnK gang who didn't bath yet reached the bathroom, the former locked the door before leaning on it and sighed again, "Ah... Safe, for now..." he slumped down to door before looking at the SnK gang, "Believe me, you do not want to know what happens to the people she hates..." Eren and Jean could only gulp before starting to strip

"Hold it, at least wear your fucking underwear so we won't have to see each other's dicks" Levi ordered, or suggested. Both maybe? "Yeah, good idea. I don't want to see something that will scar me for life"

A few minutes later, Jean and Eren both shared the bathtub while Kevin and Levi were in the shower together. The red head looked over towards Eren was and he tried to contain his laughter as he saw him shampooing his hair with a certain..._ Pink shampoo._

Levi saw his reaction, "What's wrong?" He asked, earning a snicker from him, "Pzzt... Oh it's nothing... D-don't tell t-them... Pzzt..." Levi blinked before looking at Eren who gave the due to Jean who also used it, "Idiots..."

* * *

**_A few minutes later..._**

"OH MY GOD! MY STOMACH CAN- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" , "Pink... Of all the color of the dye, why pink? And shut the fuck up brat" Levi asked as Eren and Jean refused to go out of the bathroom due to that incident, they were too busy arguing to listen to him. Jean was blaming Eren who gave him the shampoo but the latter encountered that Armin was the one who said it was shampoo

"Thanks a lot, Yeager! Now, we look like complete idiots because of you!" The horse faced teen yelled to his frenemy, "Me!? But Armin was the one who told me that it was freaking shampoo, horse face!" Meira, who was outside at the moment heard the conversation have had enough of waiting, kicked down the door easily despite being locked

All of them, including Levi, stared with their eyes widened as Meira was holding a frying pan angrily. The teens reacted by covering themselves up, "Sis! At least knock on the damned door ok!?" Kevin yelled. Meira was glaring at him until she saw everyone was still naked, but at least they were wearing boxers. Her face was red from both embarrassment and anger. Their abs were really something, especially the clean freak's. Even Kevin as he joined the swimming club at school long before the both of them knows _Free! Iwatobi Swimclub_ anime!

What caught her attention the most was actually Eren and Jean... With _pink_ hair. She blinked once, then twice, then trice time she finally asked, "What the actual fuck happened to you guys?" The older women couldn't help but ask them as she just gave them a look of boredom, "**Blame**.** Armin**" Eren said as she just said, "Just get your asses clothed up, oh and I'll find some shawls, hats and jackets that has hoods for the... Hair" with that she left the bathroom leaving the baffled men alone

A few minutes later, Eren came down with dark brown and black stripped bobble hat that covers most of his pink hair, a thick light brown turtle necked sweater, a green coat that reacheda his knees, dark brown pats and his own boots

Jean came down after the former a he wore a white ushanka, a blue Uniqlo jacket that was zipped up until the top, blue jeans and boots. He still looked rather pissed, but Petra and Armin couldn't ask why because Meira said it was a bit personal

Levi came down third. He wore a white shirt complete with the collar and his cravat, a black fronk coat like jacket and black pants with of course his boots.

Kevin finally came down last as he wore his red, faux fur jacket that covered the neck, sleeves and bottom part, some light brown pants and a pair of black ugg boots. With everyone all dressed up nicely and nearly, Meira could finally sigh

"Finally, come on. Lets go, you guys follow Kevin" they all nodded as they followed the youngest male out of the house. Armin and Hange couldn't hide their excitement when they saw high skyscrapers at a far distance and buildings that were too modern and technology that lights the streets red, yellow and green, it's all just so... Overwhelming to be precise

"What are those moving things?" Hange asked Meira who caught up to them after locking the door, "We're gonna ride those together soon, so save your questions for later" she said, yawning. Hange pouted but nodded anyway

Jean and Eren were equally astonished as they also looked around. It was a cloudy day, it's not snowing but cold enough to make you shiver in your body. Petra kept on looking left and right when she heard some people whispering nearby, "Hey, aren't those cosplayer?" One asked

"No, I don't think so. They look like that SnK anime thing but just because they look alike doesn't mean they're cosplaying" another one said, "I wanna take photos with them though, they look so alike it's almost if they appear here physically!" The happy go lucky one said. Petra sweat dropped at the last comment, _'They're not that far off_' she thought to herself

They finally arrived at the garage as Meira opened the door and took out her keys. Before she could even press a button, Hange and Armin were already circling around the car, sometimes walking cautiously towards it and poking it. She chuckled at their reactions, though she couldn't blame them. She swore that Armin might become the male version of Hange soon

Petra, Jean as Eren were equally astonished but also curious. Levi just widened his eyes before asking Meira, "What the hell is this?" He said to the red Suburban. She smirked, "Scared riding these babies, corporal?" She teased him, he twitched, 'Ho~, I'm right aren't I?' He glared at her, she just continued to chuckle idly

"Ok fine, it's just a car. Think of these are your carriage except they don't exactly require horses" she explained. Jean asked, "Then this... _'Car_' thing you said, you use machinery?" He earned a nod from her before going back to the back door and pressed the unlock button

The sound the car was making caused Armin and Hange to jump back in surprise, Jean and Eren hugging each other, Petra readying her battle stance and Levi looked more pissed than ever, "I think you should've warned them about that, sis" Kevin suggested as Meira could only nod

She opened the door as she folded the seat before moving away from it, "Hange, Armin and Eren, you guys sit at the back so a certain scientist won't accidentally open the fucking door when I'm driving and get herself in a shitty situation" , "Hey! I won't!" She yelled but got pushed into the car by both Kevin and Meira. Eren and Armin hesitantly entered the car and sat down. Not before touching several places that they couldn't help but notice, it was all new to them as they didn't knew anything about the world

Meira pointed at the brunet's toes so he could pull them back or she'll slam his toes off. Eren got the message and nodded while doing the action, "Comfy?" She asked, "Surprisingly, yes" Armin said as he settled down. He couldn't help but be excited by this "_car_" thingy mahoodie alongside Hange

"Ladies first" Kevin said to the remaining wonan as Petra thanked him before jumping into the car, followed by Jean with Kevin being the last, "Levi, you're with me since I know you ain't gonna share seats with some shitty brats and the shitty four eyes over there" Meira said as he just twitched but nodded regardlessly

The ravenette guided Levi towards the front passenger seat and opened the door for him, he reluctantly entered the vehicle before she herself got inside, "I recommend you to wear the safety belts so we won't get in trouble with the law here" she said as she strapped on her safety belt. It was when Petra asked, "Do we also need safety belts?" She looked at the woman questionably

"The backseat is the safest place for a car if we get into the car crash, the front would be protected by the airbags and safety belts. We don't need to wear them, unless of course you're an infant" explained Kevin. Levi nodded before looking at his side to see the safety belt.

He mimicked the way Meira did hers as he pulled the belt before looking at his left side do wards to see the click, "Put it in here, right?" He asked, causing a nod from her. He slipped the belt into the clip util it made a "click" sound and let go. The doors locked themselves causing them to hug each other again

"You should've fucking warned us..." Levi glared at her, she just chuckled, "But looking at the three brats back there is so fucking adorable, I can't help myself" she said before warning everyone, "Also, dont unlock the doors by yourselves while I'm driving. You might fall over" with that, everyone stayed away from the lock

"Oh and before that, I think it's best if you guys change your names when going outside. People will get extremely suspicious 'cuz you guys are famous" Kevin said. Petra nodded am once she thought about it, "Good point, I've hear several people behind were talking about us. We were these cosplayers that you said" she remembered.

"That's right, so you guys choose your own names and I'll tell people that you guys are distant cousins that lived in a farm and doesn't know shit about the city. Sound good?" With no answer, she took it as a yes.

She started the engine as Hange looked around to see the world was moving past them, "Whoa! We're moving all on our own!" Eren said as he looked at the out the windows. Everyone was just as shocked as he was to find themselves moving without a horse

"Tell me, how fast can these things go?" Armin asked from the back, "Not sure, every car is different. The Bugatti Veyron for example is an incredibly fast car, it'll easily runout an Aberrant. Others are built for transportation of a large number of people like busses" Kevin said as everyone looked shocked, "Really!? Never thought these cars can have many types" Eren said

Kevin chuckled before mumbling, "Even Titans have that kind of system too..." But it went unheard of most. Levi heard it, but he couldn't grasped the exact words of it. Their eyes began to wonder as they saw large skyscraper bigger than the Colossal Titan itself, more cars were more visible as they passed them at an incredibly fast speed

"Careful, Foxhound!" Levi said as Meira could only stare at him, "Am I hearing this correctly?" She asked her brother who nodded, "I'm afraid yes, my dear sister" he said, looking horrified. The other were looking at them oddly before Meira was the one who laughed out, "The mighty Corporal Levi is scared of cars!" , "I do not! You're the one who's driving the damned thing like a fucking old hag!" he protested, but the woman could see slight fear in his eyes

"I'm pretty good at reading people's emotions so no need to hold back" she tease him again, he chose to shut up and pout as he looked out of the window. Kevin sighed, while Hange was practically pressing her face on the window while looking at everywhere. She jumped left and right making the other passengers uncomfortable

"Oi! Hange! Sit down!" Eren said as his leg was pressed down by her hands, and he tried to get her on her seat again but failing miserably, "I can't help myself! Look at all the towers! Look at these cars! Look at everything!" Hange protested as she kept on jumping like a three year old

So for the next 20 minutes, everyone had to deal with her shit jumping all around the car trying to see everything as much as possible. Though there were few moments where Levi almost went behind, trying to shut her up himself but Petra and Jean managed to stop him. It was after the third attempt of him going behind then Meira have had enough of their shit

"_Anymore than this... Then I'm taking you to the gutter.._." Kevin immediately paled and forced Hange to sit back on her seat while whispering loudly, "_Don't. Provoke. Her. Anymore_" with that he sits back down with a horrified expression stuck on his face. Hange always saw those kinds of faces, the face of pure fear of Titans

She decided to stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Kevin sighed a breath of relief before remember something, "Oh yeah! Sis, anta wa, saishin no shō o yomi ni narimashita ka?" Kevin asked, speaking in a slightly rusted Japanese, "Ah, yattaze. Naze, ima?" She asked, fluently. Levi instantly knew that they were speaking in another language because they didn't want them to understand them, but he tried to at least listen and understand based on their tones

The red head bumped his head on the head seat, "Mada yon de inai yo... Oshiete na, nee-san" he whined. The woman rolled her eyes, "Baka na, sore o jibun de yonde" the younger brother could only whined until Jean decided to ask, "What were you guys talking about? You were speaking in that language called... 'Japanese'? If I'm not mistaken" he asked

"Saa na... Practically about my request that's been piling up in my request box on Tumblr" she said. They've arrived at a place Meira and Kevin called the "_Mall_". A large building that had thousands of shops inside. Petra couldn't help but marvel at the large building. It was big and colorful with life

Meira looked around the parking lot to see it was completely full, she had no choice but to use the the roof to park her car. She looked around and saw the entrance of the roof parking lot and went up, "Where are we going?" Eren asked, "The roof since the one on the bottom is full" Kevin explained as Petra and Armin could help but gap at that

"There's a lot of these cars around here, so a lot of people are here too" Armin said as he looked around to find themselves on the third floor and Meira founded a parking place that was near the entrance. Once the car was fully parked, the ravenette turned off the engine and unlocked her belt before going outside and opened the door for the back seat before going to the passenger seat.

Kevin, Jean and Petra were already outside as Levi had a little bit of difficulty unlocking it but managed to at the end. Meira folded the seat as Eren and the rest went out of the car. Eren shivered a bit, "Whoa, it's freezing!" He said, "Then lets go inside, there's hot chocolate if you want" Meira said as everyone perked up at the sound word "chocolate"

"C-c-chocolate?" The cadets asked, not knowing what it was, "Wait, you guys don't know chocolate?" Meira asked. Kevin could only smirked, "Obviously since they came from a really cold environment up north! So we're ready to go to Starbucks for some coffee and chocolate?" Meira hits his head again

"Don't get to enthusiastic, brat. Lets just go" she walked towards the glass door as Hange couldn't help but wonder how were they going to enter using the glass door until when she stepped nearer to it... It opened by itself, "Whoa! Levi! Did you saw that!?" The scientist asked as she looked at Levi who had his eyes widened

They've never saw those kids of doors before, was it... Technology that made it like that? "Petra, you know why they were speaking in a different language?" Levi asked his right hand woman as she nodded, "Yeah, they're hiding something" she said. Armin heard their conversation as he was the nearest to them. Eren and Jean were too busy noticing while Hange was cautiously walking towards the sliding doors

"Forgive me to interrupt but remember when they said that we were from this show that has us in it? Maybe they were talking about the newest episode or whatever. It seemed that they're talking about books" the blond said as both veterans could only gap at him

"How did you know what they're saying?" The corporal asked, "Mikasa was the one who taught some of her language to us. It seemed Japanese is also in our world and this ones" he explained. Petra then asked, "Can you tell us what exactly they're saying?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I heard Kevin asked something along the lines of... Did you read the latest chapter yet? Meira answered yes and why, I don't know about this part. Meira also said 'Baka' which means stupid, and... Read something. That's all I can get, though" he tried remembered

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for!?" Kevin yelled as he followed Meira. Levi and the rest caught up to them as they cautiously entered through the sliding doors that moved on their own. What welcomed them was a large area filling with shops of clothes, bags, shoes, all other shorts. What caught their eyes the most were the escalators, in other words: Automatic stairways

"People here are so much advanced here huh?" Armin commented as Jean could only nod, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind living here" he said, "Oi, guys! Don't run off by yourselves. This place is huge and we don't wanna look for your asses when you're lost ok?" Kevin looked back as he walked backwards, "Is it really that big?" Levi asked as he saw some cars on display in the middle of the road

"Yeah, so don't go anywhere" Meira empathized the word anywhere specially to a certain scientist that we all know and love. The glasses eyed woman could only nod before following her like a duckling. Petra couldn't help but glance left and right as she looked around the mall, her head getting a bit dizzy with all of the large shops

Especially with all the red they were displaying. Lanterns made out of paper, these cylinder like red tubes hanging over the walls, some weird and ancient writing that they couldn't help guess because it seemed its one of those languages they heard a bit, "What's with all the red stuff here? It's practically everywhere" Jean asked as Kevin heard him and smiled

"It's Chinese New Year, or the Spring Festival. It's a really large party where everyone takes a break off and spends their day with family and friends doing some fun stuff like dinner parties and the like" Eren bulged his eyes as they all heard drumming nearby. The SnK gang looked alerted but Kevin calmed them down, "Don't worry about it! Meira! Let's see the Wushi together!" Kevin yelled as Meira glared at him

"It's pronounced '_Wǔshī'_. Remember that if you don't include the tone, the meaning will be different" she explained as she walked back towards them, "Yeah, yeah. Let's see them! And show these guys the Wonders of the Universe!" Kevin said as he mumbled, "Courtesy of Mr. Kevin, hehe!" Meira blinked before realizing it, "_Ah, nǐmen bù zhīdào, yǒu xǔduō wénhuà zài zhège shìjiè shàng_" she said, suddenly talking in another language

The SnK gang could only blink as Kevin twitched his eyebrow, "Sis, don't speak Chinese. You know I'm bad at it" he whined, "Then learn. I had to learn the damned language before I learned how to fucking fight" she said as she tiptoed up and ruffled his hair before looking at the gang, "So you guys don't know much about the customs here right?" She asked, earning nods

Meira began explaining as they listened carefully, "Each country has different customs to one another. The one we're celebrating today is called '_Chūn Jiè'_ or '_Spring Festiva_l' from the Far East. It's basically as Kevin said, but it's a pretty big festival because of the lion and dragon dance. Not to mention martial arts" she said. Armin perked up at the mention of dance

"Dances? Can we see them?" He asked eagerly, followed by Hange and the two cadets, "I wanna see it too!" Eren said, "Yeah! Let's go!" Before Meira could even give an answer, Kevin was already leading the group to the lion dance, "Come on! It's this way!" He said, following the crowd as they managed to get a closer look over the sea of crowds in the mall

They were surrounded by people as they pushed their way through the crowds towards the front. They saw the dancers, who were wearing black outfits and red pants, two pair of them were wearing some sort of furry legging that confused Jean out but ignored it anyway, were preparing for the dance. Some red benches were placed in the middle of the crowd

Petra caught a glimpse of a lion like head, with golden and red scales was on the set. She also saw a similar blue and white one. What caught her attention was an extremely long, black dragon that had poles sticking out if it's body, "What are those?" Hange asked, "Those are the dancers" Kevin simply explained until he saw a familiar face in the dancers, and oddly enough he was freaking out

"H-hey, sis? Isn't that... Zhang Dou?" Kevin asked, pointing towards the brown haired teen that was creaking out. The woman looked at where he was pointing and paled slightly, "Oh shit... I think I know why they're shitting out" she said as she slowly stepped backwards. Jean took interest as he asked, "What's wrong?" Before Meira could fully run away, the teen saw her within the crowd as his eyes shone wider and yelled "_Aiya! Meira! Nǐ zài zhèlǐ_!" And so the brown haired teen rushed towards her before she had the time to escape

"_Gǔn kāi, Dòu! Wǒ méiyǒu zhèyàng zuò_!" The woman yelled as the teen kept on hugging and begging her, _"Bùyào tōulǎn! Xiāngxìn suǒyǒu de rén shuí gānzhè zhèlǐ de wǔdǎo hé wǔshù! Yǒurén zǔ zhōng bùnéng ràng tā zài shíjiān, suǒyǐ wǒmen xūyào yīgè tìdài tā!_" He practically pleaded, Meira sighed heavily.

"Fine! Just this once!" She yelled, earning a tighter hug from Dòu as he yelled out a, _"Duò xié! Duò xié!_" And pulled her towards the performers. Armin blinked at what just happened, "What were they saying?" He asked. Kevin just chuckled, "You'll soon see why she's one of the strongest thugs is the U.S. Of A"

They all saw Meira disappeared behind the stage as Zhàng Dòu grabbed a black, shirt and pants with silver dragon patterns all over and some odd-like shoes and socks, "She's gonna perform" he said, perking up Levi's eyebrow, "She had a... Mentor who taught her how to fight, ironically he's Chinese. He used to be homeless, but a few years ago he opened up a martial arts school" he explained. The older man could only blinked as he processed the thought. Before he could fully access the information, his heart almost popped out of his chest as the drumming began and the dancers began to dress the part

Two dancers covered themselves with the golden lion, one in front while the other at the back. They began their dances as they shook the head of the lion and blinked it, surprising Jean, "Wait, how can they make the thing blink?" He asked, "Ah, that's because..." Kevin paused as he saw the lion shaking it's ass, earning laughs from the audience, "... Of the mechanism under that mask" he finished as he saw the lion happily jumping long the sidelines, circling around the visitors

The lion crouched as it looked left and right before beginning to jump, as it stood up with two feet. The dancer at the top used his own to make the lion seemed to be grooming itself before falling back down and was dancing to the beat of the drums. The SnK Gang couldn't help but watch in awe at the lion dance, it needs effort and strength to dance with two people like that. Not to mention lifting someone up for a few seconds

The drums stopped for a few seconds as the lion looked confused, glancing left and right before the music was back on as the long dragon entered the fray. There were a lot of dancers there, they were mostly twirling around the sticks they were holding but with the combined effort, the dragon looked more alive

It twirled like a hurricane in the middle of the raging sea, as the lion itself was dancing quite gracefully. The dragon circled around itself, before twirling around and around again. The second lion decided to join it as it was collecting red packets from audience, mostly the children area because they came prepared.

Clashing sound were heard as Zhàng Dòu came crashing down with a sword, slashing away everything in his path. He thrust forward with his right hand before pulling the sword near his chest, the teen ran forward and did a few windmills before landing with a left spilt. Jean cringed at the sight

"How the hell can someone be so flexible?" He wondered to himself as the teen began to break dance so he could stand up in an upright position again. He punched the air using the free hand, then kicked it using his right foot before stepping forward with a stance.

The drums were becoming off beat as the lions looked confused before the dragon retreated back towards the audience where it began circling the stage they were one. The lions joined them while happily jumping around and shaking its ass, grooming themselves in the process like kittens.

The drum beats became faster as a spear thrust it's way towards the stage. The new player stabbed it to the ground and did a windmill along side it before landing with the spear slamming its shard to the ground before pulling back and made a stance which is that both hands held the spear above the head in a leaning manner while the legs were separated, the right was crouching down while the other was straight

What was surprising for the gang was that it was Meira holding the spear. The drums became quieter but their rhythm was still fast paced. The woman and the teen circled around each other carefully, like they were ready to fight. This continued for the past minute as the crowd were silent. The drums began to grow louder as the actors were charging at each other, the sword attacked but the spear defended

Everyone gasped, it was the first time that they saw a real fight of the lion dance. Most of the ones they saw were just alone, the fighters. Now, though... The actors seemed intent to kill one another, even though the metal on their weapons weren't sharp by it was enough to break a bone or two.

Levi watched the fight intently. He wanted to spar with her to test her strength, but he ended up didn't need to because he would be accessing her skills through the fight. Jean and Eren slowly gulped at the fight that was in a stand still

Meira jumped back, away from the sword as she thrusts it towards his abdomen. She missed it by inches because the brunet dodged the shard to his left before he summersaulted away from her using his hand as a medium. He landed on his feet before twirling around the sword around him, the same action was done by Meira who twirled the spear left and right

The drums became quieter again as the two fighters were in a stand still once again as they circled each other once more. They had be eyes of an animalistic hunger for blood. Slowly but surely, the drums stopped, so did the dancers outside of the fight.

With a roar from both fighters, the drums were alive once more as the lions were watching the scene as if they're happy and the two fighters clashed again. Eren watched in awe as Meira thrust different places for her to hit him, but he managed to dodge them all by either deflecting the shard or move away. Dòu moved away by doing a back flip before charging at her

He slashed hat her everywhere he could think of, she blocked all of his attacks using the spear easily before she, surprising the crowd, threw the spear away as it stabbed the wall near the other dancers as she grabbed the blade between her fore and middle finger to defend herself before kicking Dòu away

He had no choice but to back away, and released the sword that was now in her hands. She threw it aside, stabbing the nearby wall near the spear as she raised her left hand, mocking him to come and get her while spreading her legs on a stance and her right hand behind her back, "What type of fighting is this? It's way different than in ours!" Petra asked Kevin who smirked, "There's many types of martial arts, but the most famous ones are from the Asian continent, especially China, because not only they're good at defending, but also offense and weird tricks that you don't know about" he explained as he watched the fight

"Asian?" Levi asked as Kevin nodded, "Yeah, I'll explain more when we have a map" Dòu glared at her but kept his cool as he resumed his stance, a similar to her except he used his right hand. The woman kicked with her left foot, but he managed the blocked the kick as he grasped her leg. Before he has time to react, she used her other free foot kick his other side before doing a flip with him in the middle of her legs as she used her hands as a medium and pushed her legs forward making Dòu follow her footing

He managed to caught himself with his hands just in time before his face hit the ground as Meira was struggling to keep the position. Hange couldn't blame her for struggling. Your top body was practically supporting your legs that were stretched without any support. Dòu reacted immediately as he used his feet to make himself stand upright and jumped away from the woman who flexibly stood up but putting her legs on the ground before pushing her upper body part forward

She cracked her neck before her fingers as they charged yet again. Dòu sent a kick towards her head that Se easily blocked with her hand, she grabbed his foot as she used her strength to pull him up and smash him down behind her. Before he could get up, Meira placed a fist on his neck as the drums stopped playing

Silence filled the air at the wonderful yet deadly dance that they had just witnessed. Kevin was the first one to break the silence as he slowly clapped his hands, followed by Hange, Eren and Jean. Petra and Armin followed soon and lastly Levi who had a smirk on his face clapped as well. One by one, the crowd began to clap and cheer for the dancers as the mall was filled with screams of awestruck

"That was... Awesome..." One of the kids near Kevin said as he smiled, "That was definitely intense, but we got a show out of it" the redhead mused out as the fighters began bowing before resuming the lion and dragon dances. Meira instantly went to the back of the stage as she changed her outfit fast before going to the rest of the gang

"There are festivals like these all around the world? And you said there's thousands?" Asked Petra, Kevin nodded, "Yeah, it just shows that where we live in is just a small tiny space compared to the whole wide world. If you wanna know more then maybe we can ask Meira to get you guys library passes" he said as the said woman finally joined them

"It's been awhile since I've fought him, he's better now too... So you guys ready to go shopping?" She asked, "That was cool, Meira! How'd you do that!?" Jean asked her. He was quite interested on learning those techniques that she showed them, but he wasn't the only one, "Meira! Teach me how to fight like you!" Eren plead to her. The woman blinked before giggling a bit and patting both of their heads, "Soon, children. I'll teach you everything I know" while Eren's eyes were filled with glitter and hope, Jean's were somehow scared

"What's she gonna do with them?" Hange whispered to Kevin who gulped, "Believe me, you do not want to know what she has in store for them..."

* * *

_Translation:_

_Did you read the latest chapter?_

_Ah, I did. Why now?_

_I didn't read it yet, tell me sis_

_Idiot, read it yourself_

_Ah, you guys don't know there are many cultures in this world_

_Aiya! Meira! You're here!_

_Go away, Dòu! I'm not doing it!_

_Don't be lazy! think of all the people who came here for the dances and martial arts! someone in the group cant make it in time so we need a replacement for him!_

* * *

**_And that's a wrap for this chapter :) anyway, thank you all who reviewed, followed and favorite this weird story of mine as it used to be plotless but now I have a general idea where this is going so yeah... And Iain't gonna spoil it for you guys, but I can at least say that the next chapter will be the shopping chapter. See you all in the next Chapter!_**


	4. A Day at The Mall Part 1

_**Notes:**_

**_Thank you to the two guests here who reviews my crack fic!_**

**_P.S. No flames, they insult author's work and not just for me but for other authors that are trying their best on writing. If you have anything to say, criticize us. They point out our mistakes and they don't insult other people's hard work._**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Day at the Mall**_

After the fight, we could see our main characters walking around the mall. Everyone still had some adrenaline inside their blood veins after seeing the fight so they all walked around a bit before going to the clothes department.

Hange was seeing things left and right, and was so confused on the things like weird shaped food and more technology was seen. Not to mention the small cloth shops that were practically filled with beautiful clothing!

It was overwhelming for Armin too, as he saw a book shop that they passed a few minutes ago. There were so many books, he couldn't even believe his eyes! They weren't illegal too!

Meira lead them to a rather large clothing department as they couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of it. There were clothes from babies and all the way to seniors! The woman looked at the gang as she explained.

"Alright then. Here we are in the clothing department. Once we finished our business here, we'll go to Hyper Mart and go buy food and cleaning products then after that lunch. Girls, follow me to the women section and boys follow Kevin to the man's" Meira explained as everyone nodded and separated themselves.

"Oh, and Levi?" She asked. The corporal looked at her, "Make sure the brats don't run off by themselves, this place is huge and I can't bear looking for their sorry asses" she explained. The older man just nodded before following Kevin.

"So what should we look for first?" The black haired woman asked as Hange was thinking the same thing, "Underwear, definitely since it's the most important piece of clothing material" Petra explained as Meira nodded her head and lead them to the area.

Petra and Hange couldn't help but look left and right to see different styles of clothing. There were even some with fur on it! "How can they make so much?" Petra asked as Hange looked at a black jacket with a lot of zippers on it, "They mass produce it using machine. In this life, we use machine for almost everything" the woman replied to her as the three of them continued walking to their destination.

Once they arrived, Petra couldn't help but blushed slightly as there were many styles to the undergarments as well. From laces, to bodysuits, to bikinis, to corsets... Too many to chose from, "Well, pick your choices then" Meira said before remembering something important, "Oh and buy a swimsuit. I'm planning to show you guys something someday and make sure you get the right sizes for your bust" she said.

Hange couldn't help but become excited as she pulled Petra to follow her, "Come on! Let's shop till we drop!" Hange announced as the three of them began their shopping trip down. Hange was already picking out a black lace and compared it with a frilly white one and asked Petra which one looked better on her. The caramel color haired woman was too confused but tried to help in anyway she could.

Meira chuckled at them. She wasn't a big fashionista like Zoey was so she couldn't really care less about her looks. She continued to watch them in mild amusement, _'Hange's already living in the modern world well enough... Its actually amusing to watch them like this'_ she chuckled silently before looking around. She didn't really needed an undergarment but she needed a new red and black dress for a party soon.

She was invited by one of her workmates to come to a formal party because it was someone's birthday and wedding next a few weeks. Of course she refused at first but the boss was also going and he practically blackmailed her, '_If you don't come then your salary will be halved'_ he said.

Meira twitched at the chibi boss that appeared in her mind while doing a peace sign with his hands but managed to control her temper as she continued watching Petra who already had several pairs in her arms while Hange was still trying to pick which one was better, _'This... Might take a while...'_

* * *

**_With the guys_**

"Huh... Buy a swimsuit too?" Kevin looked at his screen as he just shrugged, "Swimsuits?" Armin repeated as Kevin nodded, "Yeah, it's either we're going to a waterpark or the beach... Or maybe that waterpark that opened on the beach?" He wondered as Jean asked, "What's a beach?" Kevin blinked before remembering that they were stuck inside the walls for over a hundred years. Of course they don't know what a beach is.

"Eren and Armin knows the ocean, it's just that they've never seen it before. The beach is the meeting place between land and the sea. The sea is a small part of the ocean and the ocean? Well... It's big" Eren and Armin looked at Kevin with wide eyes as the former asked, "T-t-that means... W-w-we're g-going to t-the o-ocean!?"

Kevin smirked and nodded, "Yep! But can you swim?" He asked until the older man interrupted, "Don't have the time. Fucking Titans remember?" The redhead sweat dropped, "So basically, you're saying you can't swim at all?" He asked. Levi stayed quiet. Kevin coughed slightly, _'Oh my fucking god! He can't swim! It's just like in that doujin by UNAP! where he was saved by Eren and then they- oh shit!'_ He slapped himself mentally.

_'I blame Pat for making me a yaoi fanboy... I feel so disgusting but at the same time I can't stop...'_ He sighed before saying, "Anyway, you guys can decide whatever you guys want. Make sure the sizes are correct too, if you dunno your own size you could always ask the seller to take your measurements. Meet me here in the next five minutes after you're done. Got it?" He explained as everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

The three cadets decided to stick together as it's better than getting lost in that sea of clothes. They all looked at the garments confusedly because there's just too many of them. It was then Armin, being the smart boy he was saw the one that's in packages, "Hey, guys?" He called them, "I think it's best if we buy these ones. It says here that there's like five of them in own of these" he explained until he heard a voice from behind, "And they're also much cleaner than other ones"

Armin almost jumped when he heard the corporal was right behind him. Levi inspected them quickly to look at the sizes before picking one up and went back to the meeting place hurriedly, "He... Must've want those cleaning equipment fast..." Muttered Eren as Jean nodded.

Soon, the males all gathered to where Kevin was as he was looking something at his phone. Levi, however, stopped when he heard him saying, "Oh shit... That's a big ass Titan... Corporal was right, it's bigger than Colossal" Before the cadets took a step towards the other teen, Levi stopped them and used the hangers as a hiding place.

"You guys stay here for a while" he ordered them. Everyone wanted to question but refused to do so when he looked at them with those piercing grey eyes of his. Using the hangers, Levi carefully made his way towards Kevin as he listened to what the boy said, "Man, I hope Eren can make weapons out of his hardening ability now. And that Titan looks like a roasted chicken just as Leo said..." He said silently before putting his phone away.

_'A Titan that looks like a roasted chicken? Hardening ability? What the fuck?'_ He thought before nodding to the cadets as they finally appeared in front of the teen who smiled at them, "Yo, ready to go to the other department?" He asked. The three of them nodded as Levi just rolled his eyes, his mind was still thinking on what the boy just said.

If Hange heard that, she would freak out and interrogate the poor boy to death. Levi pieced his information so far:

1\. The Ackerman Family was persecuted because they were feared alongside a family from the east

2\. Kenny's last name is Ackerman and from what he said, he was also an Ackerman as well as Mikasa and because of that, the three of them are from that clan

3\. He's an Ackerman because he felt a surge of power after Farlan and Isabel died

3\. Judging from what Kevin said, Kenny and Mikasa also had that surge of power

4\. Eren has this... "Hardening" ability that he has no idea of

5\. There was gonna be Titan bigger than the Colossal, chicken shaped Titan

So far he only knew those five short but vital information that can help them in their research of Titans. These were only five pieces of the puzzle that they've tried to solve in the past hundred years, but from what Kevin said, there'll be more coming towards them soon.

He sighed as he walked behind the group who were happily picking out outfits for themselves. He shouldn't worry about the Titans now since they hadn't have any idea on how to go home or even contact their world so might as well enjoy the vacation for a while.

"Corporal! Look" his thoughts were disturbed when he heard Eren's voice. He was holding onto a pair of navy blue jeans and was showing it to him, he rose his eyebrow, "It's just pants" he said. Eren shook his head as he pointed to a certain part of the jeans, especially near the hips. If Levi was drinking his tea then he would've spit it out immediately when he saw what was engraved there.

"Huh? What are you guys loo- oh..." Kevin asked until he saw the logo, he sweat dropped a bit, "Yeah, the name _'Levi'_ is also a name of someone famous here but he died like a two hundred years ago" the redhead tried to explain as Jean and Armin were also confused, "The guy's name was Levi Strauss, and he's the founder of the clothing company. This here is one of his products" Kevin pointed to the jeans as Levi could only blink.

"Since Jean's name is spelled _'J-E-A-N'_, fans here can't help but combine them together to make '_Levi's Jeans'_" explained the redhead as the SnK group just stared at him, "No wonder..." Jean said as Kevin looked at him confusedly, "No wonder what?" He repeated, "I saw this... Thingy on this thing called the internet and I saw two people dressing up as me and the corporal" he said as Kevin chuckled.

"Don't tell me! The corporal was holding on a feather duster while standing beside you holding his duster and there was a saying at the bottom?" He asked. Jean looked at him like he was crazy, "Did you read my mind!?" He asked frantically, Kevin sweat dropped, "No, I saw it a few months ago" he said innocently, "Now, off you go shopping!"

* * *

**_Back with to the females_**

"So how does this looks?" Petra asked as she walked outside of the changing room. She was wearing a white short shirt that reached just below her breast that was missing a left sleeve so that the black and tight undergarment was visible in the inside. The pattern on the shirt was a colorful peace symbol.

She was also wearing short jeans and her right leg had stockings that has black and white stripes that reached past her knees while the other doesn't and her footwear were red and white sneakers.

"Oh! Nice! Buy this one! It looks better than the last one!" Hange commented before looking at Meira who was still looking at dresses, she sighed, "Eh? Meira? You need to buy dresses?" Petra asked as the woman nodded, "Yeah... But I'm not sure which one, I want a red and black one but this white one also looks good..." She groaned as she picked a long dress that had frills on the chest area and had a separated skirt that reached passed her legs.

"Hm... Maybe you should try some of them and pick the one that's best for you" Hange suggested but Meira groaned again, "And that's why I hate shopping. It takes hours for women to pick one dress" she said until he saw several designs that she liked, but they were on separate dresses, "Hm... Actually, I think I'll just preorder it" she said as she took out her phone and began to take pictures of the design she likes.

"What are you gonna do?" Petra asked while Meira smiled, "I'm gonna draw myself a dress and order it. Hopefully it can be made till then" she said, still taking several pictures of it before smiling to herself and putting the phone in her pocket.

They all went to the swimsuit section just in time to see the guys were also there, picking out some swimming trunks, "Hey, guys! You done shopping?" Meira asked Kevin who looked up from his phone as he waved back at her.

"We're done actually, but what took you so long?" Kevin asked as Meira just patted his shoulder and whispered, "They've discover the wonders of shopping in the 21st century..." Kevin paled slightly. That was fast. They were getting used to this better than the guys.

"Hey, Meira" Petra asked, "What's the difference between these and our undergarments?" She asked as the black haired woman began to explain, "The material and the use. The undergarments are made out of cotton or cloth and whatever stuff they mixed it in. This is made from rubber and cotton, make it more flexible and better using these to swim" Petra nodes her head understandingly as she continued to look for a bikini.

Meira sweat dropped when she saw the guy's things. It was so much less than their owns, she fussed that there weren't much choices then since more of the men's clothing are just shirt and pants while women? An infinity of them.

"So how are you handling being here?" Meira asked the cadets as Eren replied, "It's different. We didn't have any leisure time back home so it's a nice change, it's just sad that we're not experiencing this with everyone else" he said sadly as the woman pinched his cheeks. He groaned in pain, "Yeager, why must you be an adorable little shit?" She chuckled before releasing him.

Eren placed his hand on his abused cheeks, "Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked, she laughed, "It's a compliment, you idiot" she replied. Kevin just chuckled until he felt a tint of dark aura coming from somewhere, he glanced at his right and left but couldn't find the source.

A few minutes later, Hange and Petra came back with their bikinis in the basket as Meira sighed, relieved that the shopping was done, "So you guys have your things ready?" She asked as they both nodded and picked up rather a large basket filled with clothing. Petra changed quickly from her current to the one she borrowed from Meira and puts them inside the basket.

"I see... So you guys already sorted out your things?" Kevin asked the lauded who nodded happily. Meira nodded as she pointed towards an empty counter and ordered them to put the baskets there. The cashier looked at the basket with wide eyes as he couldn't help but think how can they pay for it all, "W-welcome..." He said as Meira just stared at the cashier as he went to work fast, using the bar scanner as he scanned the barcode a that were stuck in the price tags.

"How the fuck can you pay for all of this?" Levi asked Meira who just shrugged, "Well, I do have an emergency black card that was awarded by a certain... Someone? I didn't steal it, thought. They just gave it to me. That's mostly for saving in case of, as I said, emergencies only but I guess I have no choice on using some for this I guess" she sighed as she pulled out a black card from her brown wallet.

"That'll be... $2130 dollars please" Kevin almost choke on his own saliva at the sheer amount of money they had to pay. Jean widened his eyes. Even though they knew nothing of the currency ratios but 2130 was a big number and judging from Kevin's reaction... It's a bad number. Meira shrugged as she gave him the black card. The man nodded and went to the ATM as he slide the card across before typing several things on it and giving it to Meira who entered her PIN number, "Your PIN number please, ma'am" he said as she entered the code.

It was then processed for a few seconds until a receipt came out of the machine. He tore it before taking out a pen, "Please sign here and here" he gave it to her as she signed her signature on it before the man smiled greatly, "Thank you very much ma'am!" and puts the clothes in a large, brown paper bags, "Hold on" Meira said to the cashier who stopped, "Can you separate them from another like this as I don't want to mix them up?" She asked.

The cashier smiled, "Sure thing!" He said happily. Meira was probably thinking that he'll get a higher salary because of this, but oh well. It's a win-win situation for the both of them. He placed them inside separate brown paper bags that had a black recycle sign on it. After one was finished, Meira took it and gave it to the owners.

Soon after they all received their brand new clothes, Meira motioned them to follow her, "Come on, people. We need to buy supplies and unfortunately enough that the super market is half way across the place..." she ordered them to follow her as they exited the clothing department.

* * *

**_ Cant post the second part due to it being too large because I typed it all from my phone and yeah... Next chappie: fainting Heichou :D_**


End file.
